Sakura's Secret
by Lady Uchiha Hinata
Summary: The family of Team 7 is separated by one big secret. It can ultimately endanger everyone if Naruto ever finds out. Love is in the air, but will it be enough to keep everyone in Konoha safe? Pairings Inside
1. I Haven't Forgotten You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Pairings: SasuSak, NaruHina, ShikaTem, KibaIno, NejiTen, NaruOOC, SasuOOC**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But if I did, SasuSak would be ever present! And I don't own the original song either. It's by Plain White T's and called 'Hey There Delilah' (Love that song!).

**A/N: **Also, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN! It was on the 23rd but I hadn't written down the song changes yet, I had thought it up on that day.

**c h a p t e r . o n e**

Haruno Sakura woke up in the middle of the night. She thought she heard something.

Then out of the blue, an envelope dropped on her stomach from the ceiling and a voice said, "Good night my cherry blossom."

She jumped out of bed and grabbed a kunai from her nightstand. She turned the light on, but saw no one there.

So she opened the envelope out of curiosity and saw a cassette tape. She walked over to her radio/tape player and put it in.

She reluctantly pushed play and heard a familiar voice. She wasn't listening to the words; she was trying to place the voice. At the end of the song, she confirmed the voice as Sasuke.

She was confused and happy and angry all at the same time. Sasuke had sent her something. It had been almost 2 years since she had seen his face. It had seemed like forever to her.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I rewound the tape and braced myself for what it would say. I pushed play and listened closely to what he was saying. Or rather, singing.

"Hey There Sakura  
What's it like in Kohona city?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Chidori can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey There Sakura  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right here if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh, it's what you do to me (x4)  
What you do to me

Hey There Sakura  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this surname  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life you wanted too  
My word is good

Hey There Sakura  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh, it's what you do to me(x4)

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got carts and trains and hand signs  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Sakura I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey There Sakura  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Half a year and I'll be done with them  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey There Sakura here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh, it's what you do to me (x4)  
What you do to me"

I was stunned. I didn't know that he even thought about me. He even wrote and recorded me a song.

Does that mean he loves me? I think that it does mean he does, but I'm not sure. I'll just send him 2 songs back.

I wrote them for him a long time ago. I got them out and proofread them both, making sure they sounded right in my head. Tomorrow, I would go early to the recording studio and record my songs. I settled back to sleep, dreaming of Sasuke-kun coming back soon.


	2. I Miss You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sigh

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sigh. I also don't own the original songs 'All The Same' By Sick Puppies and 'All You Wanted' By Michelle Branch. They are altered a bit to fit the story so it makes sense.

**A/N: **Sorry that it took so long to update. I got sort of distracted with school and other things. My fault. I will try to update more often. I tried to make this one long.

**c h a p t e r . t w o**

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura had just finished recording her 2 songs. She was confident in them as far as the lyrics, and how she sounded. She tucked the 2 tapes into one of her extra pockets. She leapt off to the Hokage's office for training. When she got to the door, she stopped. She thought about the tape that Sasuke had sent her, wondering if she should report it to Tsunade.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I stood there thinking about if I should tell Tsunade-shishou. It would be betrayal to the village if I didn't tell her. But he did say that he was coming back in half of a year. So I won't tell her. I'll just train really hard so I'll be ready to help when the time comes. I then walked into Tsunade-shishou's office, acting as if nothing had happened. I trained my hardest all day, exhausting my chakra until I was almost out. I then wearily walked home. I was tired, but first I had to put the tapes in the envelope and put it by the window. I did that and then collapsed on the bed, dreaming for the millionth time of the return of my love.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

The night I sent Sakura the tape, I went back into the woods. I stayed there until nightfall, waiting for her to fall asleep. I knew her well enough from watching her to know that she had already written me songs but I had never seen them or heard the full song. Orochimaru had sent me on a mission to get a scroll from some rogue ninja. I was expected to return the next morning at the latest before he sent that pest, Kabuto, after me.

At about midnight, I went to her house and saw an envelope on the window. I wanted to see her though, so I walked over to her bed. She was so peaceful, although her hair was bit messy and she was a bit bruised from training. Her chakra was VERY low though, as if she had went all out. Probably training her butt off to help me. I shook my head. She could be so obsessive sometimes. But hey, I liked that about her too. It made me feel important.

I slowly placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, which was now just the right size. I put the envelope into my pocket and ran off into the woods. If I was going to make it back to the Sound Village in time, I would have to kick it into overdrive. As I leaped through the trees, I thought about my cherry blossom.

I had loved her for so long and finally found the right way to express my feelings. I hadn't expressed it very well when we were genin. I hadn't even known what the feeling was. It's because I wasn't good at expressing my feelings at all. I was used to feeling no emotions but anger and various other things that I tuned out. But the feeling she gave me was so…different. I liked it. But right when I left, I didn't feel what was missing. After a while it was like an even MORE empty space then before.

I clutched the envelope that was in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the tapes. One said, "All The Same" and the other said, "All You Wanted". I could tell that the second one was going to be deep and I flinched at the name. I knew she had always wanted to be the one to be my savior. I smiled slightly, knowing that she already was.

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura dodged Tsunade's punch and kicked her in the chin, sending her upwards. Sakura appeared under her and punched her in the side. Tsunade fell the to ground hard, a bit of blood coming out of the side of her mouth.

She smiled and said "You're improving greatly. I see that you're going all out. Any special reason?"

Sakura almost froze on the spot, but she kept her cool. "It's nothing. Just some anger to be let out. Bad morning."

Tsunade grinned and said, "Alright. That's enough for today. Your shift at the hospital today is 8-12 and then 1-9. Don't work yourself too hard, ok?"

Sakura nodded and began to walk towards her home.

Tsunade looked after her.

"Something else is up. She's been working like this for about 2 weeks now. But I know she can handle it whatever it is," she thought.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I slowly walked home, making sure I avoided Ichiraku so that I didn't see Naruto. I had a stupid looking smile on my face and I didn't want to be questioned.

I knew that Sasuke had gotten the tapes because in the morning, they were gone. I had also stuck a note in there earlier that morning that I had dreamed about last night. It was the perfect note and it described everything I felt. I thought it was genius, barely believing that I wrote it. Maybe Inner Sakura was still there, just dormant and she left me a little bit of handy work? I smiled even broader at the thought.

I realized I was home and unlocked the door, walking into my comfortably sized house. I immediately walked into my room, picked up the picture of Team 7, and ran my thumb over Sasuke's scowling face. It was cold, irritated and otherwise stoic. I sighed, and then smiled knowing that I would try my hardest to bring him out of the darkness and into the light. To show him all the joys of life he's missed. I hugged the picture to my chest, wishing we were all together again.

I put the picture down and got back in bed to sleep and replenish myself of the loss so I'd be ready to work. My chakra was only at about 50 now because I had gone all out. I slowly closed my eyes and imagined Sasuke walking into the gates of Kohona, seeing me and pulling me into hug. Just the thought lulled me to sleep with a smile on my face.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I got back to the Sound Village at dawn. I gave Orochimaru the scroll and he only asked me what happened because I took longer than usual.

"I found a women I wanted."

He only laughed bitterly and I figured it was because he wanted me but I had just thrown it in his face that I was indeed straight. But whatever, I didn't care.

I walked to my room and locked the door, making sure that no one was around. I emptied the contents of the manila envelope and a note fell out. I hadn't seen that when I looked at the tapes' labels. I read the note and felt horrible. It read:

"Dear Sasuke-kun,

I'll be ready for your return. If you ever need my help I'll be here. I've been training extra hard and so has Naruto. I know that we could help you if you asked us to help because we're strong now. I wanted to let you know that I forgive you for what happened the night you left. All I want to know is why you said thank you. And if you don't want to explain it, then you don't have to. I respect any decision you make and I always will. I only wish I didn't annoy you all those years and make you suffer more. I apologize for all the burdens I put on you and hope that you still will accept me. But I promise you that I am no longer the same annoying, weak and dependent little girl you know. I'm now an independent woman but I still live for you. I know I sound desperate, but it's not what I want it to sound like. This is supposed to sound sincere. Please take it as that. I promise I will forever wait for you.

Aishiteru,

Haruno-san"

The note trembled in my shaky hand. She had humbled herself to signing it to Haruno-san to make it sound formal. She put herself down to what I had said about her when we were genin. I re-folded the letter and stuck it back into the envelope. I got out the tape that said, "All The Same" and stuck it in the tape player. I pushed play and heard the voice of an angel.

"I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
I don't like illusions I can't see  
Them clearly

I don't care no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually  
What you'll do

I don't mind...  
I don't care...  
As long as you're here

Chorus:

Go ahead tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same

Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
And in between it always seems too long  
All of a sudden

And I have the skill, yeah I have the will  
To breathe you in while I can  
However long you stay  
Is all that I am

I don't mind...  
I don't care...  
As long as you're here

Chorus

Wrong or right  
Black or white  
If I close my eyes  
It's all the same

In my life  
The compromise  
I close my eyes  
It's all the same

Go ahead say it you're leaving  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same

As long as you stay  
Just this time"

I felt the unfamiliar sting of tears in my eyes. She was so committed to me, so devoted to me that she would take me in spite of everything. I furiously wiped the tears away and they kept coming. It took me about 10 minutes to settle down.

I smiled when they dried because I realized that she brought out the best in me, human. I took that tape out and put in the one that said, "All You Wanted", took a deep breath and pressed play. The sweet, angelic voice I longed to hear came on and it sang to me, and only for me.

"I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away

I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away

Chorus:

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares

I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

Chorus

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah

Chorus

Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone"

I felt the now-familiar sting of tears in my once dried eyes. I realized that she really wanted to understand me, be by my side. I continued to cry and was determined now more than ever to give her all she ever wanted, me. I knew I didn't deserve her, but the least I could do is please her with the truth because that's what she wanted, what is now the present truth. I love Haruno Sakura. I would prove it to her no matter what, by coming back to her alive and ready to live with her. I let the tears fall as I crawled into bed to take a nap.

I smiled at my need for her to be with me and did what I always did when I missed her the most. I stood and performed shadow clone jutsu, which always reminded me of Naruto, and had the clone transform into her. I could only hold her or it would turn back into me and I'd be kissing myself (I shuddered at the very thought). I got back in bed with my Sakura clone and held her.

She said, "Good night Sasuke-kun" as the real one did in her sleep.

I murmured, "Good night, my Sakura-chan. Aishiteru."

She blushed and snuggled up beside me. I held her protectively and closed my eyes, dreaming of my real cherry blossom with me.


	3. When You're Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, okay? Just stop hounding me about it, geez.

**A/N:** This is the chapter where Naruto comes in. The NaruHina starts. There are some flashbacks (e.g. _They were happy_). There are hints of NejiTen throughout the story starting pretty soon.

**c h a p t e r . t h r e e**

_**Normal POV**_

Haruno Sakura walked through Kohona. In the past 3 weeks, she had been constantly training with her shishou and in the hospital working double, triple and even quadruple shifts. Kohona was worried about it's cherry blossom. Even though she had never come close to death, she had fainted on a quadruple shift 2 days ago. She was banned from doing that many shifts in a row as well as working for an entire week.

Sakura arrived at her destination, Ichiraku Ramen. The #1 Hyperactive Knuckle-Headed Ninja was sitting at a stool talking to his girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata with a mouth full of noodles. Sakura had hooked them up because she felt sorry that she could never return Naruto's feelings. And she also had known that Hinata liked Naruto a whole lot; they were best friends after all. Once he talked to her more and she fainted less, he asked her out. He had soon realized that he was in love with her. Sakura sat down and prepared to be sprayed with Miso Ramen noodles as her greeting.

_**Naruto POV**_

I saw Sakura sit down next to me. She was smiling sadly, like she did when Sasuke-teme's name was mentioned. It was a soft, sad smile that made her eyes brim with love and regret.

I swallowed my ramen and softly said, "Hey Sakura-chan. How are you feeling?"

She snapped her head up and looked at me like I was foreign.

"Who are you? The Naruto I know doesn't say anything quietly."

I laughed, "Very funny, Sakura-chan. It's not like I'm loud all the time."

She looked at me with one of those 'pfft-yeah-right' looks.

"Yes you are."

Then before I could retaliate, I heard Hinata say, "Hi Sakura".

I beamed when she didn't stutter because I had worked with her on that. I had even offered to have her take some speech-pathology classes but she said that she would be fine with my lessons. I picked up my chopsticks as I thought about how fun her lessons were.

_When she said something without stuttering, I would kiss her. When she did stutter I would hug her and softly tell her to try again. When she finally stopped stuttering, I was really happy and it was worth it to see the smile she had on her face. It was very accomplished, beautiful and bright. Her pupil-less eyes seemed to instantly light up and shine, brimming with pride. _

_I kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "Great job my Hina-tenshi. Aishiteru."_

_She'd blushed madly and said, "Naruto-kun…Aishiteru. Arigato." _

_That was the first time I had told her I loved her._

I would always remember it.

Sakura got her order as I snapped out of the sweet memories. She was quiet and deep in thought I could tell. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and she wasn't talking at all. I looked at my Hina-chan and she also looked very concerned for her best friend. So I whispered the plan in her ear and she nodded in approval. I looked over at Sakura and she hadn't even noticed me talking to my Hyuuga heiress; her eyes were still glazed over and she was eating her noodles like a robot. Hinata quickly finished her noodles and walked over to Sakura. She pulled on Sakura's sleeve like a little kid. Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked down at Hinata.

"Wanna go do something? Like take a walk?"

Sakura nodded, smiling and slurped up the rest of her ramen; putting her money down in the process.

The two began to walk off and I promptly ordered some more ramen, ready to eat like a pig. Hinata chastised me when I ate like this even though I saw nothing wrong with it. But I did whatever she said because I loved her and I had to obey my future wife. Not to mention she had trained with Sakura and gotten really strong; her hits really hurt, although very rare.

I picked up some new chopsticks when my bowl was ready and said, "Itadakimasu!!"

_**Hinata POV**_

Sakura and I walked away from the Ichiraku ramen stand, which was like my 3rd home now. That was because Naruto practically lived there when he wasn't at home, my house, or training. I was almost always with Naruto so his homes were my homes. He could be smart when he wanted (occasionally needed) to be. He had come up with a phenomenal plan that probably would work.

I really love him and he really loves me. It was like a dream come true. I remembered when he had asked me out.

_He had invited me to go out onto the bridge where his team met at night. Once we met, he took me into the forest where he had a picnic set up for me. I gasped when I saw it. I was about to sit down when he grabbed my hands gently. I could see his cerulean blue eyes in the moonlight. They were beautiful, and I had been seeing them a lot lately. He'd been inviting me to hang out a lot. I'd stopped fainting around him and my blushes were nothing more than a very faint pink by then. So we'd been able to talk to each other more. _

_I had stammered a, "N-naruto-k-kun…"_

"_Hinata-chan, would you like to go out with me? I really like you a lot." _

_I was so happy. I momentarily lost my mind, jumped into his arms, and kissed him. It was my first kiss and his second. _(**A/N**: Sasuke took the first, lol. But I do hate SasuNaru beyond words can describe. This is for Amber.)_ It was short but all our feelings for each other were burst into that one kiss. _

"_Naruto-kun, of course I'll go out with you. I like you a lot too." _

_He smiled a true, happy, and beautiful smile before he kissed me again, this time even more passionately. After that, we'd sat down to eat his picnic dinner. When we were done, we laid down on his blanket under the stars. I had fallen asleep on his chest and hadn't woken until morning to find him, just as I had always dreamed, right beside me. He snored lightly, but he looked so peaceful, and he was mine then._

I snapped out of the memory when I heard Sakura try to stifle a sob. I quickly hugged her and then transported us to her house. She began to sob uncontrollably onto her bed. I rubbed her back and waited until she would be ready to talk.

She cried for 30 minutes straight before letting up. I heard 'Sasuke-kun' a couple of times but restrained from gasping. Why would she just randomly think of the Uchiha and start crying? She had long ago stopped her crying at night for him. She still loved him, she told me, but she no longer cried over him. She was determined to get stronger so she could get him back when he was in her and Naruto's reach.

When she finally stopped crying, she began at the beginning.

When she finally finished, she looked at me and said, "Promise not to tell Naruto? He'd kill me if he knew I didn't tell him right away."

I just stared at her. I knew I couldn't keep secrets from Naruto very long usually. He was so sweet to me and I was going to be his wife someday. However, I understood the urgency and confidentiality this secret held. I knew he had quite a temper, especially when it was about his best friend. Also, the Hokage would get involved. Naruto had even yelled at me once after someone had talked about the Uchiha.

_I was terrified, sad, and hurt when he yelled at me. I ran into the woods from his house. It took him hours to find me and I began he'd abandoned me. But when he found me crying in the rain, he picked me up and set me on his lap under a large tree. I had struggled like a child for a while but then stopped when I realized that, as Neji had once frequently said, it's futile to escape._

_He then said, "Hina-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just….someone was talking about the Teme and I was mad. Then when you asked me if I had done the dishes, I just let it out on you. I'm sorry. I promise to never do it again." _

_He hugged me tightly and I felt some tears on my now-long hair. I turned around to see him crying, his cerulean orbs filled with sadness and regret. _

_I kissed his cheeks and said, "I-I forgive you Naruto-kun. It's o-okay. I sh-shouldn't have hassled you about the dishes i-in the f-first p-place--," he kissed me fiercely, cutting me off. _

_When we parted he said, "Hina-chan, please don't blame it on yourself. It wasn't your fault at all. Don't talk like that." _

_I nodded and let him dry the rest of my tears after I'd dried his. We smiled at each other and we slept in the forest that night, together. When I had woken up, he was softly stroking my cheek._

I was interrupted from the reminiscent that meant so much to me by Sakura, who hugged me tightly.

"THANK YOU HINATA! You don't know how much this means to me. Now I don't have to bear this all alone," Sakura shrieked.

I smiled at my friend but then thought about this whole plan, which was Naruto's idea in the first place.

"What will I tell Naruto then?" I asked her.

Sakura thought for a second.

"Just say that I've been trying to surpass him. He'll believe it."

I smiled at her as she smiled back a true, genuine and happy smile.

I hugged her and reassured her, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

She hugged back and said, "Thank you."

_**Naruto's POV**_

Hina-chan had been gone a good 2-3 hours, meaning that she had gotten through to Sakura-chan. I smiled when I thought of her because she was the best thing that ever happened to me.

As I walked by Team Gai's training grounds, I saw TenTen and Neji kissing on the ground. There were kunai, axes, shuriken, and senbon surrounding them. I chuckled quietly at the sight of the 2 most serious and violent people making out like 2 lovesick teenagers.

I finally arrived at my house. It felt so empty without her sometimes. I hated whenever she went on missions, long or short because after training, or when she went home. The house would be quiet and that certain shine wasn't there.

I whispered, "Hina-chan, come back soon."

All of the sudden I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Your wish is my command, Naruto-kun."

I felt a pair of warm, familiar lips slam into mine. I smiled into them as I responded to the passionate kiss. After about a minute or 2 of making out, we stopped for a breath. She softly smiled at me and pushed me onto the coach.

I was excited, yet confused. She was either being suggestive or she just wanted to snuggle. She was never usually like that unless she was drunk and that was only once. She passed out right after she said that she wanted to screw me. But I would never take advantage of her in her drunken state.

But she had obviously just wanted to snuggle because she laid her head down on my chest and hugged me. I hugged her back and sighed happily. I didn't need to be doing anything with her. I just needed to be with her to be happy. I kissed her head and hugged her closer, if that was even possible. She took my hand and laced our fingers together, kissing my hand.

She whispered, "Naruto-kun. I want you to know…I love you. I want to marry you someday."

I felt tears come to my eyes and I tried to will them to go away. She had never said that to me before. We'd never really talked about it, but I thought about it all the time. I was really happy that she wanted to get married.

"Hina-tenshi. My everything. I love you too. I want you to marry you too. I wish we could get married right now," I confessed.

Then I heard a sniffle. I looked down to see Hinata crying. I sat up and hugged her tighter. I let my tears flow down my cheeks as she buried her head in my chest. We stayed like that until we both stopped crying. It was one of those connections we just had that made us know that we were in love.

She finally smiled up at me and asked, "How about I go make us some ramen?"

I whined a bit and she looked up at me quizzically.

"Noo!! I love you more than ramen. Don't leave me for it!" I complained childishly.

She giggled and said, "Fine. But I'm getting some. I'm hungry."

She did 'Kage Bushin No Jutsu', which I had taught her, and had her clone go make us some ramen. After about 5 minutes or so the clone came back, handed us the bowls, bowed and dissipated.

"Wow! I just had the prettiest girl in the world serve me my most favorite food in the word while I held my beautiful fiancé! This is the best day ever!" I exclaimed.

She blushed and kissed me on the cheek, then we both said, "Itadakimasu".

We ate and talked about random things. These were the moments that I'd always remember and we'd always have. Plus a couple little Uzumaki's running around screaming, "Byakugan" and, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu". I smiled at the thought.

Hinata snapped me out of my fantasies by asking, "Naruto-kun, what are you thinking about?"

I absentmindedly told her, "The children we're gonna have."

"NANI?! NARUTO, YOU PERVERT!!" she screamed as she hit me over the head. A bump formed on my head and I nursed it, whimpering slightly.

"I'm going home! I'll see you in training to kick your butt tomorrow in training Naruto-SAN!" she huffed.

I could tell she was mad because she replaced my favorite '-kun' suffix with an formal '-san'.

"H-hina-chan!" I protested as I ran after her.

I grabbed her arm to find it was only a substitution. I smiled at her slickness and looked forward to training the next morning.

I went back into my house and smiled sadly, because I was right back to where I started. I was in an empty, dull house without my love.

"Hina-chan", I whispered, hoping she'd pop up right in front of me again.

When she didn't, I went to bed hoping to find her there. In my dreams, where she ALWAYS would be.

**A/N: **Awwww, aren't they so cute. I just love Naruto. Yeah, he's a bit OOC but who cares, don't you just love him?


	4. He Returns To Her

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Naruto, sigh. I also don't own the original song 'Confessions Of A Broken Heart' By Lindsay Lohan. The song altered a bit to fit the story so it makes sense as always.

**A/N: **Sorry that it took so long to update. I know I said I was going to try and update every weekend, but I had tests and stuff. Today turned out to be one of the worst days of my life. Rumors are a stupid thing because they ruin people's lives, I'll tell you that for certain. I'm not gonna give you my sob story because no one wants to hear it. But I pushed on because I promised myself I wouldn't go TOO long without typing up this good, cliffy chapter.

**c h a p t e r . f o u r**

_**Normal POV**_

Sasuke is in his room; he just got back from training. He re-reads the letter Sakura wrote him often. It's been about 3 weeks since he got it and he still reads it as if he will forget. He doesn't know how to respond to it exactly. Instead he just lies on his bed and thinks. The tapes that she made him are played just about as often as she plays his tapes. Every time he's in his room, he plays them. He hums them when he trains to keep going. Even the Sakura clone told him once that he sings them in his sleep and starts to toss and turn. His favorite is "All You Wanted" which is the one he sings the most. He also sleeps with the clone more often than not because now he needs her more than ever with him.

Sakura still trains hard and gets stronger everyday because she knows that time will be up soon. She'll be sent after Sasuke again and there will probably be more dangers along the way.

Sasuke also trains hard because he knows that the time will come sooner than he knows it. He's noticed that Orochimaru is constantly in pain, meaning the body he has is rejecting him. He'll probably try to perform the ritual to take over Sasuke's body soon.

Even Naruto trains hard, but that's just what he always does. He is clueless of the lovesick couple and Sasuke's will to actually come home.

Hinata did spar Naruto and she ended up beating him, but we all know that was luck. The result was Naruto apologizing a thousand times and Hinata eventually forgiving him after he was down. There was also a short makeout session to show that Naruto actually did care and was sorry. But it was cut short when Naruto had to bust Kakashi-sensei for watching.

Even though all is well between those two love-doves, Team 7 is at a very low point in unity. The secrets kept between the Uchiha brat and Konoha's Cherry Blossom separate the little family. Although the secret is somewhat necessary to maintain peace in Konoha and among friends, it still separates the 3.

_**Tsunade-sama's POV**_

My student had been working herself like she's about to face all of Akatsuki or something. Well, she was an ANBU Black Op and was training to fight the specific member, Kisame, but Akatsuki wasn't affecting Konoha at the moment and her training had been postponed for that. She was constantly overworking herself. That time she did a quadruple shift, I was so furious that day. I think I went through 20 bottles of sake and 3 desks. She only passed out of being physically tired, not chakra exhaustion, thank Kami, but it still scared everyone.

She's hiding something, I can tell. She had become like a daughter to me, so I know her well. I believe that she can handle whatever this is, but I am sort of hurt that she feels that she can't tell me. She told me everything from her feelings for Sasuke to how she especially likes cherry blossom's in her house all the time. It's probably nothing and I'm overreacting like I've done so many times. It's just that I have a gut feeling that this was pretty important and would effect me as the Hokage as well.

I shrugged it off and continued my seemingly never-ending paperwork. I took a gulp of my sake and continued to plow through my work.

"Shizune!" I shouted over my paperwork, "more sake!".

She sweatdropped and began to run to go get me some more.

"Sakura-chan, I hope you'll be ok," I whispered to no one in particular.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I woke up to find my clone of Sakura had dissipated. Smiling sadly, I got up from my bed to go answer the door. I could sense Kabuto's annoying chakra at my door so I put on my ever-present stonic face and opened the door.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. How are you this morning?" Kabuto chirped.

I almost gagged. Him and Orochimaru acted SO FREAKIN' GAY! I believe that they're together or something. When will they realize that I'm not gay? They're swear they're worse than fangirls!

"Hn" I grunted back.

He smiled happily and said, "Well that's good. Orochimaru-sama wants you to deliver a scroll to a small village by the Sand. He said to come get it from him around noon, okay?"

I merely nodded and slammed the door in face. How I hated that man. He got on my nerves every time I even saw him. I was glad that I'd be done within about a half a year. I'd finish my revenge and go back home to my cherry blossom.

I then remembered her letter and got it out of the envelope, which I did often, with care. I re-read it a couple times before heading to the shower. After I was dressed and everything, I only had 2 hours to write the perfect letter to my future wife. I could stop in Konoha on my way there to drop it off. It had to show her how much I loved her and deeply cared about her. So I sat down and began to work. The letter, in my opinion, was pretty good considering I suck with words and expressing my emotions. A combination of the 2 had turned out well. I quickly read it again, memorizing it with my sharingan. It read:

"Dear Sakura-chan,

You are important to me. More than you know. I'm glad you want to understand me because that's what I really need. you were never a burden to me, you were my comrade and you still are. All those years you were my fangirl, yeah, you were annoying then. But don't be sorry, the past is the past. You're not my fangirl anymore, you're a beautiful, dedicated and strong woman. You should know by now that I love you. And I know you could help me with my revenge but I'm not going to put you in danger. Stop trying to protest, as the Hyuuga said, it's futile. I am not putting my future wife in danger of my brother. He would try to kill you if he knew that you meant anything to me. I can't loose you. Naruto can't help either because Akatsuki is after him, namely him. You guys are the only family I have now. It's hard to say this, much less write this but I'm doing it for you.

Aishiteru,

Uchiha Sasuke"

I neatly folded the note and put it in my pocket with my scrolls and such. I walked down the hall to the snake's throne room. I hated him and his gay subordinate.

A little group of fangirls screamed hi to me as I walked past the training grounds and I ignored them, as usual. Not to mention the fangirls here were worse than the ones in were Konoha. Not to mention their uniforms were slutty. Like Yamanaka Ino, she was totally OVEROBSESSIVE, not to mention loud. She rivaled the dobe's volume often. There were like, a thousand Ino's around here.

I opened the door to the stuffy throne room. I suppressed a shudder caused by the sickening smile on the snake's face. He told me the objective, gave me the scroll and said he'd expect me back in a week or so.

He looked kind of mad for a second, and probably hoped I didn't find another women along the way again. I smirked because I knew I'd never find another one. My cherry blossom was the only women for me.

Maybe I could get this mission done and go to see her for a while, maybe spend the night. For that, I'd have to pick up the pace because otherwise it'd take 3 days and nights there and another 3 days and nights back. That's counting sleeping every other night to replenish lost chakra. Considering that I followed that strict schedule with few liberties, I could stay at her house 2 nights and 2 days. She would be happy to see me. I summoned a small, but quick snake to deliver the note to Sakura so I could go straight through the mission without worrying.

I packed some things quickly and began to head off, not wasting a minute and began my mission.

I summoned a snake t guve her the note before I came to her house.

I kept going, pushing through 2 days straight, delivering the scroll to the shady man in the small Star village. I slept in the forest when I began to feel the loss of chakra on the 3rd and a half day. I accidently slept until the 4th night and was set behind. I arrived in the outskirts of Konoha, where her house was on the 5th morning at about midnight.

I sighed happily, feeling her chakra. I jumped to her window which was slightly open and was about to open it. But a sad voice stopped me in my tracks.

"I'll wait for you to write me a letter  
And I'll wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
Family in crisis that only grows older

Bridge 1  
Why'd you have to go? (x3)

Daughter to Son (x2)  
I am broken  
But I am hoping  
Lover to Avenger (x2)  
I am crying  
A part of me's dying

Bridge 2  
But these are  
These are  
The confessions of a broken heart

And I wear all your old clothes  
Your Uchiha sweater  
I dream of you  
That you would never  
Again never leave me alone  
To pick up the pieces  
Lover to hold me that's what I needed

Bridge 1

Daughter to Son (x2)  
I don't know you  
But I still want to  
Sunshine to Darkness (x2)  
Tell me the truth  
Do you really love me?

Bridge 2

I love you (x3)  
I…  
Aishiteru

Daughter to Son (x2)  
I don't know you  
But I still want to  
Pink to Black (x2)  
Will you ever love me?  
Do you really love me?

These are  
The confessions of a broken heart

Ohhhh  
Yeah, yeah

And I wait for you to write me a letter"

I heard unstable breathing and then sniffling. Sniffling turned into stifled sobbing. I felt a tear slip down my face. I wiped it away furiously and gathered up all my strength and looked at her at a higher window. I fell apart at the sight of her crying her eyes out.


	5. Love Is All Around

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

**A/N:** I know that I haven't updated in forevers forever, but high school is alot different. It's not that I don't have time to write, its that I don't have time to type between homework, chores, and swimming.

**c h a p t e r . f i v e**

_**Normal POV**_

Sasuke heard Sakura's song and hasn't gone into her house yet. He can only go in once her sobs aren't so harsh. He can't handle the body wrenching sobs that he believes that he has caused again.

Naruto and Hinata are out at a club that Ino suggested. Naruto is learning the magical mixture of Tequila and his love. This equation explains his extreme happiness: Drunk Hinata + Hot MusicGrinding.

The sand sibling, Temari showed up in Konoha's streets today. This is strange because Gaara just left a couple days ago and returned home safely already. Her sudden appearance surprises many of the locals. Especially a lazy genius that was just lazily walking around at night. He sees her sitting on a bench.

Sakura's sobs let up, so Sasuke prepares himself to go into her house. He dries his tears and puts on his stonic face like he was supposed, but it quickly melts into a half-smile, half-smirk.

Shikamaru begins to walk over to his former chuunin exams opponent.

Naruto is still letting Hinata do her drunken dance for him but he hears her whispers and begins to worry. His head beings to clear from the ecstasy, realizes the situation and its dangerous with horrible, lifelong consequences as a possibility.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I cried when I read Sasuke's letter. He remembered Neji, he acknowledged Naruto and I too. He said he loved me too. I tried to stop myself from crying and shaking.

Suddenly a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around me. The owner of these arms buried their face in my hair, and I noticed that their face was wet. I assumed it was my best friend, drunk. He probably had gotten his girlfriend mad when he tried to like, rape her. His hormones were the only thing about him Hinata and I regularily and the worst think about him when he was drunk.

"Naruto," I whispered chastely, "You idiot. Stop getting drunk. Hina gets awful worried—"

"No, Sakura-chan," a deep, familiar voice whispered in my ear that was definitely not Naruto's, "I came to visit you, tenshi. I'm here to mend your broken heart."

I began to shake uncontrollably and was speechless. He turned me around and I saw his face in the moonlight. He had a sculpted, handsome face with tears sliding down his cheeks. I gasped in surprise when I saw tears and sad eyes on his usual stonic, emotionless face. I reached up and wiped my tears away. After I calmed down, I did the same thing.

"Sasuke-kun," I whispered, still shocked.

He smiled and embraced me affectionately. I hugged him back and held onto him for my life, hoping this was real.

"Sakura-chan...my cherry blossom...please...stay with me. Don't leave me," he whispered.

His voice was so broken and sad. Like if I left right now, or when he left, he would fall to pieces. I felt reassured because then I knew I wouldn't be the only one.

"Will you sing for me?" he asked feverishly.

He made it sound like my singing would heal him in all ways. I didn't even need to think about the song, I already knew a song that would make him happy.

"Na na na na  
Na na na na, yeah  
You are the music in me

You know the words once upon a time  
Make you listen  
There's a reason"

I began to stroke his head and run my fingers through his wild, yet silky hair.

"When you dream  
There's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
Or happy ever after

Your harmony  
To the melody  
It's echoin' inside my head

A single voice  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Because you are the music in me"

I hugged him closer. I wanted to hear him sing too.

"Sasuke-kun, will you sing for me?" I whispered

He smiled a small, but genuine smile and said, "Of course, love."

A chill ran down my spine when he called me love. He really did mean everything he had written to me. I closed my eyes and prepared to listen to him sing:

"Yura Yura to yuganda sora e  
Kimi no moto e tonde yuke

Zutto soba ni itta kara  
Aita sukima ooki sugite

Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji  
Matte dare ga sabishii  
Mirarenai machi de naiteru nara  
Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai

Yura Yura to yuganda sora e  
Kimi no moto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikazu ni kanjiteru  
Futatsu no omoi"

His voice was so…rich and beautiful. He put my voice to shame definitely. I smiled happily and leaned into his chest. He was so warm.

"Sakura…," he looked down at me; Jade met onyx, "the song that you sang before I came in…it…do you really…"

He stumbled over his words, but his eyes had told it all.

They desperately asked, "Did I hurt you that bad? You're still broken? Do you still cry over me every night? Are you just playing with me? Will you really accept me no matter what?"

I sighed happily, knowing he was worrying over me.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm fine now that you're with me. I love you for you and that will never change," I explained.

He buried his face in my chest and cried. I looked down at his tear stained face and saw a genuine smile. I hugged him back and we just sat there for a while, savoring each other's warmth and memorizing the feeling of each other.

But then we sensed a familiar chakra approaching carrying another chakra familiar to me. Sasuke suppressed his chakra immediately as he pulled his face out of my chest.

"Hide in the closet," I whispered frantically.

_**Naruto's POV**_

This place was totally Ino's idea in the first place. She told Hinata to bring me here. It was her favorite club to go to and told her that if we went, I'd be hers forever. I had over heard this conversation and Hinata just agreed, being the agreeable one of us. But I knew that she understood that I wouldn't leave her by any circumstances and was already hers for eternity because forever was too short.

But I sure as heck am glad that she suggested it! Hinata had decided to try something new for a change. She tried some Tequila and absolutely fell in LOVE with it. At first, she had looked a bit sickly.

But after a while she had dragged me onto the dance floor. 'Little Duffel Bag Boy' was playing and she was twirking so freaking HARD. I didn't know where she had learned how to do it this well. Not to mention my suspicions that she had been out on some secret seduction missions I didn't know about were now stronger than ever. My train of thought was constantly interrupted by her, um, dancing, so I just decided to ask her later. She didn't stop for a couple songs in a row.

Then 'Bed' by J. Holiday came on and she whispered in my ear along with the song, "I wanna take you to bed."

She licked the shell of my ear and it sent shivers up my spine. I froze on the spot, quickly recovered and stopped her dancing. Then I tried to take her back to a table so I could talk to her until she was sober, but she kept trying to seduce me. I was going to give in at this rate so I knocked her out. We had promised ourselves that were going to wait until marriage. I had to do something before she woke up, because she would still be drunk. She had just grabbed a drink and drank it before I knocked her out.

Sakura-chan! She could get the alcohol out of Hina-chan's system! I hurried over there and luckily it wasn't far away.

_**Temari's POV**_

I looked up and saw Shikamaru, the boy who said all women were troublesome. The boy that I always saw…in my dreams.

I had developed a mad crush on him ever since I fought him at the chuunin exams. He was so smart. He didn't do anything stupid like Naruto, or make stupid smart mouthed comments like my brother, Kankoro.

He walked over and sat down next to me, really REALLY close. My heart beat in my ears loudly, like drums. I bet he could hear the thumping of my heart.

"Hey Temari. What are you doing out so late, troublesome woman?" he asked me.

I smiled, not being able to help it. His stupid nickname was just something that stuck.

"I'm out here thinking about everything. I'm a bit homesick too so I came out here to look out the stars," Shikamaru drawled.

He looked up at the stars and breathed deeply.

"Why are you in Konoha anyway?"

"I was sent here to find a husband. It was in my dad's will that I go find a husband in our newest alliance village."

He smiled slightly and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Really? Do you need help with that?" he murmured.

I swore my ears were on fire and my face would put Sakura's hair to shame.

"Y-yes. Any help I can get would be good. And I would never push away your help," I whispered back in a daze.

Was this really happening? Or was I imagining it all?

"That's good."

He began to make his move. I met him halfway for our first kiss.

When we parted, he whispered, "Will you marry me?"

I gasped, "S-shikamaru! But we haven't dated at all, ever. Do you--"

He cut me off with a kiss.

"I love you," he murmured between kisses, "Please say yes."

He finally stopped and looked at me hopefully, almost desperately.

"Yes. I love you so much. I will marry you."

He smiled and got down on one knee and pulled the little velvet case out of his pocket. He opened it and there was a large diamond ring inside. He took it out, kissed my hand, and put it on my finger.

I kissed him and asked, "How long were you planning this?"

"As soon as I saw you came here. I snuck into your room last night and measured your finger," he murmered. "Wanna go home? To my apartment?"

I merely nodded and we poofed to his apartment, both meeting each other half-way for another kiss.


	6. Translations I

A/N: Amber pointed out to me that I don't have translations for the random romanji I throw into my stories

**A/N: **Amber pointed out to me that I don't have translations for the random romanji I throw into my stories. Sorry guys, I'll make a little page here and there. Sorry for the inconvenience!

-Sakura means cherry blossom

-Tsunade-shishou means Tsuande teacher in master sort of way

-Aishiteru means I love you

-Sasuke-teme means Sasuke bastard (but I don't think he's one!)

-baka means idiot

-Hina-tenshi means Hinata angel

-'-chan' is a pet name for a girl, rarely a boy

-'-kun' is a pet name for a boy

-Itadakimasu means "Let's eat!"

-anochan means sweetheart

-hai means yes

-Kage Bushin No Jutsu is Shadow Clone Jutsu

-Nani means what

-san is a formal way of saying someone's name

-Ano means um or some form of stuttering or pausing. Like saying like every other word.

-'-sama' is a very honorable name

-onegai means please

-The song Sasuke-kun sings:

Yura Yura to yuganda sora e  
In these wavering skies  
Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
I will fly to you

Zutto soba ni itta kara  
Since we've always been together  
Aita sukima ooki sugite  
The space between us has become too big

Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji  
Waiting for your honest reply  
Matte dare ga sabishii  
Anyone would be lonely

Mirarenai machi de naiteru nara  
If you're crying in the town I can't see  
Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai  
Even if I'm not with you, my smile will reach you

Yura Yura to yuganda sora e  
In these wavering skies  
Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
I will fly to you

Konna ni mo chikazu ni kanjiteru  
I can feel it this close  
Futatsu no omoi  
These two feelings

**A/N: **Tell me if I miss anything!!


	7. Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or 'Nolita Fairytale' by Vanessa Carlton, or 'You Are The Music In Me' by the HSM 2 Cast. But the songs have been altered to fit the story just as usual.

**c h a p t e r . s i x**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I got shoved into Sakura's closet. But because Naruto was coming and I didn't want him to see me. Sakura and I were a secret. Naruto would make me stay here but I still had to kill my brother. And he would murder me if he knew because he probably still had a crush on her and would think I'd hurt her.

I heard him knock at the door and Sakura got up.

I heard her mumble while running down the stairs, "Why didn't he just use his key to get in? He usually barges right in…"

I wondered why he even HAD a key to MY cherry blossoms house. I had been gone for over 2 years, so they probably were just best friends. I was getting jealous for nothing probably. I deactivated my sharingan because that made my chakra detectable.

I heard Naruto say loudly, "Sakura-chan, can you get the alcohol out of her before she jumps my bones?"

I heard a loud WHACK!

"OW, Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto yelp.

"Why'd you let her get drunk? Where were you at? Did you go to Cali Love? BAKA! Why did you let Ino talk her into it?!" Sakura tiraded on about Naruto's seemed-to-be girlfriend.

Who would that have been? It couldn't possibly be the quiet girl. He couldn't have possibly figured out that the Hyuuga heiress loved him. Could he?

"Hina-chan! Wake up sleepy head. How many fingers am I holding up?" Naruto asked.

I heard a soft, "4" and I almost gasped.

It was the Hyuuga girl! I couldn't believe Naruto had acknowledged the obvious.

"Naruto-kun, what happened?"

"You got drunk again. Come on, we need to go home and talk. Thank you Sakura-chan. See you tomorrow," Naruto said oddly serious.

"Bye Naruto. Bye Hinata," Sakura said awkwardly.

I walked up to her and met her halfway for our first kiss. It was so meaningful, full of trust, and passionate. I deepened the kiss, ignoring my lungs that were screaming for air. But after a while I had no choice but to stop. We parted and just stared into each others eyes. She lay down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. I lay down next to her and inwardly smiled at the irony. I could finally sleep with the real Sakura in my arms.

"How long can you stay?" she asked quietly.

"2 days," I replied simply.

I slowly and gently placed my arms around her and she fell into them. When I was half asleep I heard her sweet, but sad angelic voice begin to sing.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I was taken into Sasuke's warm embrace. But I couldn't sleep soundly. There was so much to talk about. When I was restless I sang songs. And there was one forming perfectly in my mind.

"I know, you know  
We don't see  
We sow our truth, wait patiently

I used to  
Hover outside my truth  
Always worry of what I'd lose  
Take away my chuunin vest  
Go on, I don't need it  
Spent the last 2 years getting to what's real  
And now I can see so clear  
I hope you feel just like I feel  
I found some kind of fairytale

Want a hospital by the ocean tides  
Because I loose my way searching for a love life  
Well, Hina knows and I thank her so  
Cuz it's your seeds I sow  
And now I want to know"

I felt a lot better and would write it down in the morning. I was quickly drifting off to sleep. I knew Sasuke-kun wasn't a talker, but I had thought that would want to make an exception. Just because we fell in love over time, apart. But I closed my eyes to let sleep overcome me. But Sasuke turned me around.

"Do you want to talk now?"

I gasped. I had thought he was dead asleep.

"I-I don't want to push you. We could talk tomorrow, really. Or whenever you're ready," I stuttered.

He grabbed my chin, making me look into his eyes.

"I'll do anything for you. I love you remember?"

I was shocked.

"I knew I had fell in love with you as I was leaving After a while I felt the hole that you left in my heart as time went by. Over time, the hole was filled with lust for power, though I still felt that hole from time to time.

**SPOILER!!** If you haven't read manga 306, then don't read this little passage! Avert your eyes!!

Then when I saw you in that battle a while ago, I felt a sting where the hole was.

You came at me and did you notice that I didn't come at with the intent to kill? I knew that your leader would protect you.

From then on, the need to see you became even stronger. I came to see you a couple times before on missions when you were asleep."

I laid there, staring at him in shock.

"W-well you already know my story," I managed to stammer out.

We sat in silence for a while, absorbing everything.

"So what went on while I've been gone so far?" he asked hesitantly.

I smiled and began to tell him about the past 2 years.

**END SPOILER!!**

_**Hinata's POV**_

When Naruto and I came home he sat me down, looking at me really serious like. I knew we were going to talk about my drinking habits, but he was sort of drop dead serious about this.

"Hinata-chan. This is the second or so time you've gotten drunk this month. I really don't think you should continue to drink constantly. You could get addicted and I really don't want to see you get hurt long term, or ever."

I slowly nodded. He was right, yet a bit overprotective. But that showed he loved and cared for me.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry. What did I do when I was drunk?" I asked curiously.

He blushed deeply and quickly said, "Do you want some ramen? I'll go make us some."

I grabbed his arm and turned him around to face me.

"Tell me now," I seethed.

"Y-you said you wanted to...um...take me to bed," he mumbled, blushing deeper.

I blushed in embarrassment.

"Um, yeah, ramen would be nice now right now," I mumbled back.

I sat there, thinking about how drunken words were nonsense. But there was a saying that drunken words were the truest.

_**Shikamaru's POV**_

Temari and I got to my apartment and started to plan for our wedding. After we made our separate invite lists, she stopped and crawled into my lap. I turned my head so she wouldn't see my blush.

"What, troublesome women?" I asked trying to sound annoyed.

"Can't we forget about planning for today? Please?" She asked sweetly as she nuzzled my neck.

I blushed as my hormones created a perverted alternative of what I thought she wanted.

"Fine," I mumbled back, blushing harder.

She kissed my cheek and went to lie on my bed. I walked to the bed, my face still burning and lay down next to her. She put her head on my chest, quickly falling asleep and I relaxed greatly.

I softly chuckled at our similarities of wanting to sleep constantly. I quickly fell asleep after my fiancé, holding her closely.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Sakura had just filled me in on what I had missed while I was at Otokagure.

It felt weird talking about my relationship with the dobe when she asked. Our bond was unspoken, but I told her what it meant to me as best I could. When we were done, I hugged her tightly.

I then asked her, blushing a bit, "What was that one song you sang to me before? We should make it a duet."

She smiled at me and pulled out a thick composition notebook. She gave me the book with a specific page open. She began to sing again with the same intro:

HS: Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me

You know the words once upon a time  
Make you listen  
There's a reason

When you dream  
There's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
Or happy ever after

Both: Your harmony  
To the melody  
It's echoin' inside my head

HS: A single voice  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
US: Hmm, you're pulling me

HS: When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
US: Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah, it's living in all of us  
HS: And it's brought us here because  
US: Because you  
Both: You are the music in me

Na na na na  
US: Ooo  
Both: Na na na na  
US: Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Both: You are the music in me 

HS: It's like I knew you before we met  
Can't explain  
US: Oh oh  
There's no name  
US: No name for me

Both: I'm saying words I've never said  
US: And it was easy  
HS: So easy  
US: Because you see the real me

Both: Because I am you understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
HS: To hear your voice  
US: Hear your voice  
HS: Above the noise  
Both: And know I'm not alone  
HS: Ooo, you're singing to me

Both: When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
You are the music in me"

I felt so happy. It was so natural to sing with her.

I put the book down and kissed her with a bit of force. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss almost immediately. After a barrage of wild, hot kisses, she began to feverishly lift up my shirt. I caught her arm and stopped her, breaking the kiss.

I looked at her questioningly. This seemed unlike her. She looked down at the floor, her bangs hiding her eyes.

So I gathered up all my courage, cleared my head and said, "Sakura, we shouldn't. If you got pregnant, I wouldn't be here to help you raise him or her, and I would hate myself. Uchiha's should not be raised without both parents. Plus," I choked on my words a little, but pressed on, "my mother wouldn't have wanted me to do it out of wedlock."

I almost looked away when I mentioned my mother because pain and loneliness would flash in my eyes and linger for a moment.

But I caught myself, remembering that Sakura was going to be my wife in the future. She would be my number one, my one and only, so she'd see this anyway. She would be there to help. She hugged me tight to her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun; I know I shouldn't have let my lust get to me like that."

I nodded and held her closer. She shivered slightly as the wind blew in through the window. I pulled her under the covers, closed the window and got in next to her.

"Good night, my Sakura-chan."

"Good night, my Sasuke-kun."

This time it would be real and she would be there in the morning no matter what.

I kissed her on the cheek and saw in the rising sunlight that it was still her and not my clone or the pillow, a bad experience.


	8. Happiness For Once

Normal POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto you guys, alright. Or the song from Naruto. I wish I did though!  
_**  
**_**c h a p t e r . s e v e n**

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura goes to Tsunade-sama's office to ask for a 2-day break. Tsunade is happy she has actually asked for a break and she gladly grants it to her.

Hinata runs into her and Sakura brings her to meet Sasuke briefly.

Naruto is packing for a 2-day mission out in the Sand.

Neji is out at the weapons store with TenTen, looking very bored.

Temari and Shikamaru are at the Naras' small estate eating lunch and meeting the family.

Ino, Chouji, Kiba, and Kurenai walked through the gates and headed to the hospital, then home. Ino sent flowers to Kiba, but none to Chouji.

_**Hinata's POV**_

When I saw Sakura walk out of Tsunade-sama's office, I could tell something really good had happened. She was practically glowing with happiness. She saw me and hugged me tightly.

I looked at her, very lost, and she said, "He's over my house right now. You MUST come."

At first, I was lost but then everything clicked.

She pushed me toward the door to Tsunade-sama's office and squealed, "Make it quick!"

I nodded and gave Tsunade the papers and quickly left.

As soon as I got out of the door, Sakura dragged me to her house quickly.

She walked into the house, with me in tow and yelled into her empty house, "Sasuke-kun, it's just Hinata, you can come out. Remember her?"

The Uchiha Sasuke stepped out of nowhere.

"Aa, I remember her. So you're with the dobe now, ne?"

That was the most I had ever heard him say in one sentence, much less to me.

I nodded to him, blushing slightly.

"Well, I'm going to go talk with Hinata. Be ready to go out and train later, ok?" Sakura chirped.

"Hn," he replied.

So Sakura made tea and diet ramen to talk about his brief visit over.

"So where is the dobe anyway?" Sasuke asked me out of nowhere a little later.

"He's packing for a mission. Probably out looking for me, so I should go. Nice seeing you Sasuke-san. See you later Sakura," I said, politely excusing myself.

I didn't want Naruto-kun coming in here out of nowhere to create a controversy.

I hugged Sakura good-bye and left.

Sure enough, as I was walking home, Naruto showed up out of nowhere to say goodbye before he left. He practically knocked me over as he swept me up for a bear hug.

"I'm off Hina-tenshi. Be good!" Naruto playfully chastised.

"Ok Naruto-kun. You be careful. I love you," I said kissing him.

"Love you too. Bye!"

He then ran off to meet his team at the village gates.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Hinata had really grown up as well. She didn't stutter anymore, faint or blush tomato red at the mere sound of Naruto's name.

Sakura cleaned up the dishes and I watched her. She was so beautiful. She would be the perfect wife and mother someday. I hugged her from behind as she put the last dish in the rack.

She sighed contently and said, "Ready to train?"

I nodded and she transported us to the forest.

She jumped away from me and got in a fighting stance. I was quite surprised that she looked so serious and detached. I smiled on the inside glowing with pride.

I was so distracted that I just barely dodged a swift kick to my face. I caught it and spun her around throwing her towards a tree. However, as soon as I threw her she bounced back, the tree broken from force. Her punch landed in my stomach and she came around for a double round house kick, her hands pushing me back, one kick to my head and one to my legs. Both kicks pushed me the opposite way of her punch. As I flew towards the tree, I felt an enormous bruise on my stomach start to form.

Damn, was she strong!

I flew through three trees and finally came to a hurtful stop, hearing the tree crack.

She rushed over to me and apologized a million times over, but pouted afterwards.

"What's with the pout?" I asked confused.

She looked angry and sad as she said, "I only knocked you through 3 trees. I knocked Naruto through four. I've gotten weaker."

I looked at her as if she was crazy.

She did a couple seals and put one hand over my chest as it glowed green.

She pulled out a little black book and a pencil from her kunai pouch with the other hand and began mumbling as she wrote in the book.

"Let's see how I did. Huge purple bruise on left side of face with a chipped skull. A bit of internal organ bruises. Severed veins in legs, dislocated knee, and a chipped knee cap," she mumbled to herself.

Then she finally closed up the book and said, "I got you pretty good! Much better than what I did to Kakashi-sensei."

She healed me and soon I felt almost good as new.

"Wow," was all I could say.

She smiled at me and, "See, I'm not weak anymore."

I almost gasped aloud at that because I knew she was not weak, she had just chipped my skull in less than a minute with no jutsus and I couldn't defend myself without sharingan and off guard. Then she healed me and I only felt a bit sore. Recovery was needed, of course.

"I know you're not," I whispered, kissing her and then cupping her face, "You never really were. Your heart was always strong."

_**Shikamaru's POV**_

I woke up late, well at least for usual. I felt something warm on my chest. I found Temari sleeping soundly, her engagement ring glimmering in the sun. I smiled at it and held her closer. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Ohayo," she whispered groggily.

Even though her hair bands had snapped while she was asleep and she had bed head, she still looked beautiful. I kissed her head and she intertwined her fingers in mine.

"Ohayo," I murmured back.

She sat up and yawned.

"Hey, why don't we go see your family? I'd love to meet my soon-to-be clan."

I smiled at her suggestion and tackled her.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

I kissed her quickly and got up to take a shower. After we were both dressed we set out to my parents house.

However, on the way, she pulled me to her apartment first and I waited outside the building.

I didn't know what she could possibly need. She had picked up her book bag on the way to my apartment. Although we had been, um, kind of busy at the time. So maybe she had picked up the wrong bag or something.

_We made out ferociously and the battle for dominance was intense. _

_She stopped out little war for a second to say, "I need to get some stuff." _

_I nodded, and then dove back in to capture her lips. We transported to her apartment and she grabbed a book bag in the corner of the room. We never parted though._

She finally ran out with her huge fan on her back, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

She blushed and explained, "I never go anywhere without my fan, usually. It's a habit."

I shook my head, mumbling, "Troublesome", and she took my hand. I lead her to the little Nara estate and knocked on the door lightly.

I heard my mother yell, "Shikaku! Go get the door!"

I heard my dad yell back, "Yes dear!", then mumbled," That troublesome boy was more useful when he lived here. I have to get the door now, damn it..."

He opened the door, surprised to see me.

"Hi daddy-in-law!" Temari exclaimed playfully, hugging my dad.

He was shocked, but after a second, he smiled at her warmly and hugged her back. He winked at me over her shoulder.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I was right. You found yourself a women like your mom." He pointed out to me playfully and I laughed at our inside joke.

My mom came to the door and her jaw dropped. Temari was showing my dad her engagement ring I had bought her.

My mother screamed happily and smothered me. She ushered us both inside and started to talk to Temari.

**SPOILER!!** Starting now there is a spoiler! If you haven't read manga 328, then skip over this. The end is marked.

I pulled out one of Asuma-sensei's special pack of cigarettes and lit one. Soon after I lit it, my mom started tirading me and kicked me outside.

Then my dad soon followed me when he grabbed an orange, reaching in front of my mom without apologizing right away and was kicked out.

My dad and I played shougi as I smoked.

I used one of Asuma-sensei's because I wanted him to know that I had finally chosen between Ino and Temari. In addition, I had proposed the right way. I was supporting the king like he had said. And I was the knight.

I won three games and after a while into the fourth game, Temari came out wearing an apron and carrying a tray of food.

My mom was beside her and commented, "Temari is one hell of a cooker, Shikamaru. Chouji will be quite pleased."

I smiled at her and moved the board, pulling the table over in place of it. I smashed my cigarette and sat down next to my fiancé. I was happy. More happy than I had been in a while.

**END SPOILER!!**

_**Naruto's POV**_

I was out on a mission with Kakashi-sensei, Shino and Lee. It was a simple, high ranked C mission, just to kill a couple of rouge ninja that had escaped to the Sand.

I was mad at baa-chan for tearing me apart from my Hina-chan for that. But I got the chance to see Gaara at least.

We were going to be on our way back, but had stopped when Gaara insisted that we stay for the night.

I laid there in my fluffy, yet unfamiliar bed. I missed the warmth that usually slept next to me. I remembered the first time she slept next to me.

_It was late and snowing hard in Konoha._

_She had been over because she offered to make me ramen for the first time. We watched a movie and she chastised me a bit about my eating habits, and lack of manners. I immediately stopped wolfing it down and took smaller bites for the first time._

_She said that she should go because it was about 10:30 and her house was far. So she kissed me chastely and opened the door._

_Then she was blown back and ran into me. She fell on top of me, wet and covered in snow._

_I kicked the door closed and looked up at her cold, wet form. Her nose and cheeks were tinted red and her hair had snowflakes sprinkled over it. She looked like a frozen angel._

_I kissed her gently and embraced her, trying to warm her up as best as I could. Then we parted and she stood up, peeling of her cute little puffy coat that was now soaked. She got all her wet stuff off after a while._

_But unfortunately, I had forgotten to close and lock the door properly. Suddenly, a strong wind blew the door open and completely covered her shocked, shivering body in snow. I jumped in front of her to cover her body from receiving more snow attacks and closed the door all the way locking it. She stood there stunned and_

_I grinned at her stupidly._

_"You really are my Snow White Queen!" I said half-seriously, half-joking._

_(__**A/N**__: I got this song from another story. I didn't know if it was a real song or their song. So 'Snow White Queen' is from Saya Moonshadow's story, Snow White Queen Btw, that's one of the first fanfics I read!!: fanfiction(dot)net/s/3328020/1/SnowWhiteQueen)_

_She smiled, still shivering and said, "You're my Snow White King."_

_I looked down and saw that I was wet and a bit snowy myself. I began to laugh and grab some towels. We dried off as best we could, but it wasn't enough. We were still soaked._

_So I sheepishly offered her one of my shirts to sleep in and some old boxers. She accepted it shyly, blushing a bit and sneezed._

_"Bless you, cutie."_

_She blushed deeper and whispered, "Arigato"_

_I changed out of my clothes into sleep clothes and so did she._

_I made her some miso soup because she kept having little sneeze episodes. We covered up in a blanket and ate soup as we watched another movie. I stopped the movie once I saw she was asleep._

_I gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to my bedroom, being careful not to wake her and laid her down. I climbed in next to her and held onto her protectively._

I remembered it clearly and missed her even more. So I tried to sleep and find her in my dreams.

**SPOILER!!** If you haven't seen episode 179, then you can skip over it because it's confusing it you don't know it. Also, it ruins the only song during Naruto for you :X Oops, you didn't know that!!

I briefly looked out the window and saw a red star. I remembered a mission that Team Guy and I had had a long time ago in the Star Village. That boy, Sumaru, and his mother had been reunited. They had song a nice song. I closed my eyes and let the memory of the sweet woman singing return:

"Natsuhiboshi (Summer star)  
Naze akai (Why are you red?)  
Yuube kanashii yume wo mita (Last night I had a sad dream)  
Naite hanashita (Crying as I talked)  
Akai me yo (Oh, red eyes)

Natsuhiboshi (Summer star)  
Naze mayou (Why are you lost?)  
Kieta warashi sagashiteru (You are searching for me who disappeared)  
Dakara kanashii yume mo miru (That is why I have sad dreams)"

I slowly drifted off to sleep, smiling at the beautiful song the lost women had sung. It was meaningful. I liked it and would have to tell Hinata.

**END SPOILER!!**

_**Gaara's POV**_

The morning after Naruto had come to the Sand, I summoned him to my office to ask about Temari.

She had been one of our father's will. To have Temari go and find a husband to carry the Sabaku name when she was 20, almost 21.

She had thrown a fit when she saw fathers will. I had to make a barrier of sand while she swung her fan around in pure rage, trying not to get cut. She scattered my papers, but I didn't say a word.

She scared me sometimes, quite honestly.

But Naruto showed up and interrupted my train of thought. I smiled and stood up to acknowledge him. He sat down in front of my desk.

"So what's going on?" he asked.

I explained the request from my late father and asked if he had seen or heard anything.

He pondered this for a second then exclaimed, "Oh, oh! I heard a rumor that she was seen walking with Nara Shikamaru towards the Nara estate hand in hand from Sakura before I left."

I wasn't surprised at her choice, but still it was odd she had noticed him so quickly.

I smiled at him and thanked him for the information, wishing him a safe trip home. I shook his hand good-bye and he ran off to return to his team.

No more than 5 minutes later, a messenger knocked at my door. He had gotten a message by bird from Konoha, from my sister. I took it from him, thanking and dismissing him. I opened the deciphered scroll and it read:

"Dear Gaara,

How are you? How are things in the Sand without me? Crazy right?"

I rolled my eyes at her cockiness.

"Well, I am probably gonna make you crazy when I tell you this.

Do you remember that lazy guy that I fought in the chuunin exams? With the pineapple, spiky hair?

He's gonna be your brother-in-law! He proposed to me the second night I stayed in Konoha.

So about this time next year or so, you had better have your bags packed. Plans and dates are a bit sketchy right now, but we will come down when we do have everything set. You'll be escorting me to my husband to-be down the aisle IN A SUIT!!

Love Your Sister,

Sabaku Temari  
aka  
Nara Temari"

I smiled down at her unusually bubbly letter. I would be looking forward to meeting the Nara again outside of work.

She's forgotten he's the defense specialist for Konoha as well, so he's at meetings with me. But I knew him so there was no fear.

I began to think of the side affects of their marriage. Hotheaded genius' that could manipulate shadows carried huge fans and were smokers. And they'd call me...I twitched outwardly.

"Uncle Gaara!!" rang through my head in little tiny voices.

I sweat dropped and sulked for the rest of the day.

_**Ino's POV**_

It had been 2 days since I had returned from my latest mission. Yesterday I had just slept in all day, but today I was going to see Kiba.

We'd had a special bonding moment on the mission. The two of us had been separated from the group. We were stuck in a cave to hide from border patrol for the rice country. We had talked about a lot of things, besides the mission too.

I had kind of fallen for him. He was into me too, I think. I'd accidentally jumped into his arms when their army of shinobi had taken a quick look into the cave. He'd blushed deeply, but held onto me. Akamaru had been asleep when that happened so our secret was safe.

I had barely walked out of the door and was met with the familiar dog-like face of Kiba. He blushed and sheepishly waved. I smiled, blushing, and invited him in.

I got us some chips and pop because I was nervous, and had to think. I was going to think about what to say to him on the way there. So when I finally sat down next to him, he thanked me quietly for the food.

"Ino, what happened on the mission," he blurted out quickly, "I kind of thought that something...was there...you know...between us...so would you consider...you know...going out with me?"

I immediately screamed, "Yes!" and kissed him.

He was obviously surprised but responded to the kiss soon. We made out until Hinata used her key to come in and saw us.

She was so shocked, she stuttered, "K-Kiba-k-kun?"

He looked at her blushing hard and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Um, hey Hinata. This is my girlfriend, Ino," he stated dumbly.

I looked back and forth between them. After a calculating silence, Hinata broke into a smile.

"Congratulations Kiba-kun, Ino-chan. I'm going to leave you two alone. Naruto-kun should be home soon."

She hurried out, winking at me and mouthed, "Go for him!"

I smiled at her kindness and looked back at him. Or rather where he was previously. He appeared behind me and embraced me gently. I leaned into his embrace and he kissed my cheek. We began to fall asleep, still a bit tired from the mission.

I heard him stir a bit and growl lowly, pulling him closer to me, burying his face in my hair. I snuggled closer and squeezed his hand, falling asleep. He was so cute, and dog like. But most of all he was my cute boyfriend.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Today was Sasuke-kun's last day with me. I was sad and wasn't going to go out today at all. We hadn't trained early. I had turned off both of our alarm clocks. I just made him breakfast in bed and was bringing it up to him.

All with tomatoes from my garden, I made tomato soup, tomato juice and fried tomatoes with crackers on the side. He loved tomatoes so I made sure that I'd gotten him what he wanted.

I'd let him sleep in and it was about noon now. He told me he wasn't really a morning person so I let him sleep in as late as possible.

But yesterday he'd also said he had a surprise for me and I was anxious.

I got to the end of the hallway and quietly opened the door. His hair was a bit tossled and he was wrapped in the blankets. He had slept deeply last night, I could tell. His face was at peace for once, with no stonic mask on.

I set the tray down and gently stroked his face. Yesterday when I'd done that, he'd consciously grabbed my wrist, still alert. But this time his eyes slowly fluttered open; he slowly smiled at me and reached up to caress my face. I sighed happily, loving the warmth of his hand on my face.

I whispered, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," he replied.

After a moment, a sad look passed across his face. He probably remembered that he had to leave tonight. I tried to cheer him up by bringing over the tray. His eyes lit up and he smiled up at me like a child.

"This is exactly what my mom used to do when I was little on special days. Thank you very much Sakura-chan."

I blushed at the compliment and bowed playfully to him. He finished it all quickly with a smile on his face. I started to walk out to do a quick kitchen clean up, but Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me back onto the bed.

"Don't leave me," he commanded softly.

I simply smiled at him and laid down next to him. Then I remembered the surprise he had promised me yesterday.

"So what's the surprise?" I asked, sitting up.

He smirked at me and chastely said, "Anxious, aren't we? After I'm dressed we can go."

I looked at him questioningly.

"How are you going to do that? Leave the house I mean. If Naruto, who is coming home as we speak, senses your chakra at all then you're in danger as well as the village," I finished sadly.

He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"I've got it covered. I have a plan and back-up plans."

I pouted and tried to pull him off the bed to get dressed but he smirked devilishly, burying himself in the covers. I whined and wrestled with him, trying to pry him from the covers. I ended up losing though, of course. But he finally got up and dressed.

I quickly cleaned up around the house a little. After I was done, I waited for him in my room, tapping my foot.

He came out of the steamed up bathroom with just a towel on. I blushed at his washboard abs and chiseled upper body. I turned around to sit on the bed and mumbled my apologizes. I thought I heard a slight chuckle come from him, but it was probably my imagination. In a second he was fully dressed and tugging my arm to follow him.

I quickly got up as we walked towards the door.

"Is Naruto's house in the same place?"

I nodded, confused.

He smiled and said, "Now it's all the easier."

He took my hand and transported us somewhere. The smoke cleared and I found myself in a house. An elegant, dusty, old style house.

I found Sasuke soon wandering into a room next to the one we entered. I followed him and saw Uchiha shirts like Sasuke used to wear as a child in an open drawer. I gasped in realization that this was his room and we were in the Uchiha compound.

He picked up the picture of Team 7, dusted it up and his eyes glazed over, as if reminiscing about our old team.

I sat on his bed and dusted off the covers. He snapped back to reality and pulled me up, walking to a bigger room with a bigger bed. I assumed that this was his parent's room, but was confused why he'd brought me here.

He let go of my hand and rummaged around in the closet. After a second, he pulled out a linear box and handed it to me.

"This belonged to my mother," he began quietly, "and now it belongs to the next lady Uchiha. In-line it may be, but the next lady Uchiha nonetheless."

It was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen. It was the Uchiha crest webbed with clear diamond for the bottom and rubies for the top. The outside was lined with black marble and it was hung by a chain made of pure gold.

I put my hand over my mouth and started to cry. I stumbled onto the bed and set the necklace down. He looked at me questioningly.

"Oh dear Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun. I can't believe...this is mine now. But it was your mother's. I can't accept this."

Then I calculated in my mind on the side that I was smearing my scent all over his parents' scent. I quickly got up and apologized a million times. He just stood there looking even more lost and confused.

"I'm happy Sasuke-kun. That's why I'm crying."

His face melted into understanding, relief and happiness.

"I'm glad you're happy, but not that you're crying."

I ran to his room and jumped on his bed. It smelled just like him. I cried for a minute or two, trying to pull myself together.

Sasuke appeared behind me, sat me up and put the necklace around my neck. He walked me to the mirror and I opened my eyes. It was beautiful on me and Sasuke pulled out a picture of him and his mother.

His mother had a beautiful, soft porcelain face and a beautiful smile. Everything about her was beautiful. Sasuke had a bright, childish smile on his face in the picture. He was very small with the same, trademark hair.

He smiled a small smile and laid his head against my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me. He was happy; I knew and loved the rare aura his happiness gave off.

"Let's go home and I'll make you lunch. I have another surprise for you at home."

I turned around and kissed him passionately. But we were interrupted when we heard a sound. I quickly broke the kiss and transported us home. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing his presence was dangerous but we were safer in my home.

I was forced to sit down on the kitchen chair by Sasuke before he went into the kitchen.

Moments later I heard, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu," his fireball jutsu.

He walked back in with chicken. I chuckled a bit and took the chicken. It tasted good and juicy he would have to teach me that little trick.

When we were finished eating, he told me to close my eyes. I closed my eyes and held out my hands like a little kid. He chuckled slightly and put something long and slender in my hands. I opened my eyes to find a red and white rose. I held it tenderly and realized it wasn't real, or plastic.

"It's wood," he explained, "I used my chakra to carve it exactly and painted it with some paint from your attic. I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head in astonishment.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. I feel really stupid because what I made for you is dumb."

He frowned chastely and said, "Anything you give me, I'll love forever."

I smiled and ran up to my room to get my gift for him out of my drawer. He closed his eyes when I came in with it behind my back. I set the soft fabric in his hand and he opened his eyes. He held up the blanket with the Uchiha crest on it.

"Sakura-chan, you are so much like my mother. She was making me one of these before she..." He trailed off sadly, tears threatening to leak from his onyx eyes.

I hugged him and he thanked me, tears spilling over. I wiped the tears from his face and led him to the couch to lie down. I put his head down on my lap gently and stroked his head as tears continued to fall.

I fell asleep I guess as did he because I woke up to the sound of the clock chiming 9 times. I gently woke Sasuke-kun up and he snuggled into his blanket, not wanting to wake up.

I kissed him gently and he woke up slowly, closing his eyes again as he kissed back.

I stopped and commented, "Sasuke-kun, it's 9. You should pack now while I make you some provisions."

He nodded sadly and got up. He trudged upstairs as I prepared some rice, leftover chicken, and cooked tomatoes with some ramen and tea in 2 separate containers.

He came down with his book bag and grabbed his blanket, cradling it. I handed him his bento back, but he set it right down, dropping his book bag and holding me tightly.

He started to sob into my shoulder. Then he kissed me tenderly for last time and held onto me desperately. I started to cry too and held onto him tighter as we parted.

The clock struck 10 and I gasped, "No," holding him tighter and burying my face in his chest.

He slowly nodded and let me go. He packed up his bento and blanket in his book bag.

He whispered, "I love you. No matter what happens. Don't forget me. And please forgive me for leaving. Wait for me. I'll come back for you."

Then he disappeared into the night, as I broke down crying.


	9. Waking Up Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, 'With Me' by Sum41 or 'Parade' by Ron Carter. They've been altered as usual!

**A/N**: I've been getting songs that I think will be good for the story and wrote them out separately to integrate into the story. They won't be in this chapter but I did put in this one song with…well, you'll see. But I promise you, it is the most beautiful thing I think I've ever written! I'll try to put it in ASAP! Also, the Japanese song, Parade, will be translated in another translation chapter coming up next! I am going to redo all the chapters because my friend Jordyn says that I should get a beta reader, but I'm too stubborn. So I'm going to read over, have my friend Sammie read over it, (we're both sticklers for spelling so yeah) and then publish it after this chapter. So the chapters will probably take longer. Me sorry!!

**c h a p t e r . e i g h t**

_**Hinata's POV**_

I knew that tonight Sasuke was leaving. I should have been there for Sakura-chan and my guilt was weighing me down. However, I missed Naruto a lot and he was to return tonight. I looked at the clock seeing it was about 15 minutes until midnight and flinched. She was probably alone now, and crying. I sighed as my guilt got the better of me. I wrote Naruto-kun a note, made a shadow clone and gave it to her.

I sprinted to Sakura's house as fast as I could. When I was about another five minutes from her house, I was suddenly tackled. I kicked the person off and got into the gentle fist stance. The person charged at me and I dodged them and hit a chakra point that I knew off hand. They coughed up a bit of blood, as I expected. Someone trying to mug a ninja was very uncommon, but not unheard of. I narrowed my eyes at the figure, which had proved a nuisance to my mission. I looked up at the sky to see the clouds almost out of the way of the moon. I watched the person as they got up to face me.

_**Temari's POV**_

Shikamaru and I had finally gone home after dinner at his parents' house. His mother was really nice and his father said 'Troublesome' almost as much as the cloud gazer himself. I knew where he had gotten it from now.

Shikamaru was asleep but I was polishing my fan because Shikamaru and I were supposed to train a little before he had to go to team training. After he finished training with his team, we were supposed to do more planning for the wedding.

I sighed in annoyance. Although this would be my wedding, the best day of my life to be, it was annoying and repetitive. What color should the napkins be? How should the centerpiece be arranged? Ugh, I could now tell the difference between peach and off peach, which disturbed me deeply. I looked at my iron fan, satisfied and went off to sleep with my fiancé.

"Shikamaru," I whispered once I had lain down next to him, "This wedding planning is troublesome. I hate it with a passion. I wish we didn't have to do it at all."

_**Shikamaru's POV**_

I had lain down in bed and watched her polish her fan silently. When she was finally done, she climbed into bed next to me.

She whispered, "Shikamaru, this wedding planning is troublesome. I hate it with a passion. I wish we didn't have to do it at all."

I felt my heart break into countless pieces as tears slipped down my face silently. I knew it was a pain, but she made it less annoying in a way. I thought she would be happy we were getting married. I know she liked everything perfect and her way and this was our chance to do it.

She sighed, "But I love you so much…I'd do anything for you. This wedding planning, I will bear it so we can be together. As one. Forever."

I felt my heart swell and re-piece itself together. My tears of sadness turned into tears of joy. She hugged me and snuggled into my back.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I had slept through a nightmare-filled sleep on the coach. It was the closest place I could lay after my breakdown.

I didn't want to let him go, though I knew I had to. I missed him the moment he left. I finally trudged upstairs to prepare for team training. On my bed, I spotted a tape and note. I read the note first.

"Dear my Sakura-tenshi,

I miss you already, though I haven't left as of when I wrote this note. Being with you has made me happier than I've ever been. You've convinced me I'm still a human, with feelings. This visit has hurt me probably almost more than it has helped though. Now I'll miss you more, want to come back often, and other little things that mean a lot to me. But I'll be strong for you, finish my first goal quickly and come to you. We can fulfill my second goal together. There is no need to come after me because I will come back, don't worry. I won't be able to write as often because I'm going to be searching for HIM soon. This will probably be the last of my songs for a longer time because music equipment isn't light packing. But I'll stop at villages and try to send a few. Keep the necklace on to remember me. The blanket you gave me will always be with me. If you want to write or send me something, leave it where you usually do every night until I get it. Remember me and don't forget I love you.

Always Thinking of You,

Sasuke"

I smiled through my tears of happiness. He was really sweet and deep. I carefully re-folded the note and picked up the tape. One side said, "With Me. Written by: Haruno Sakura. Sung by: Uchiha Sasuke". He had used a song from my black book of lyrics. The other side said, "Parade. Written & Sung by: Uchiha Sasuke". I popped the tape in to listen to "With Me". I pulled out my lyrics book and turned up the cassette player. I sat against the back of the headboard of my bed as I listened to him and his guitar.

"I don't want this moment  
To ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you

I wait here forever just to  
To see you smile  
Cuz it's true  
I am nothing without you

Through it all I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall  
But I mean these words

Chorus:

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold onto these moments you know  
Cuz I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

Thoughts read are spoken  
Forever in doubt  
The pieces of memories  
Fall to the ground

I know what I didn't have so  
I won't let this go  
Cuz it's true  
I am nothing without you

All the streets  
Where I walked alone  
With no where to go  
Have come to an end

Chorus

In front of your eyes  
It fall from those skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes  
It falls from those skies  
When you just never know what you will find  
What you will find (x4)

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you

Chorus x2"

I smiled. He had sung it just right. I loved the sound of his voice. I got up, turned the tape over, and pressed play as I concentrated on understanding every word. His voice was beautiful and I could just imagine how perfectly the words spilled from his lips.

"Kaze ga fuite aa itai kienai omoi  
Nani wo motte ikouka atsumete hitotsu

Nido to nai, nido to nai  
Shitteru nante baka mitai

Mujaki ni natte aa imeji

Kitto sorewa owaranai (2x)

Raino mune kogase sen no yume watare  
Juo mujin kakete te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete hi ga mata houchi de  
Hitori no paredo ga ugokidasu

Bouken  
Kichijutsu  
Shinpaku  
Joushou  
Meian  
Souguu  
Seimei  
Souai"

This song was so focused on his past how important my role was in healing him in the future. My heart leaped with joy and I clasped the wooden rose close to my heart.

I leafed through a couple of pages in my songbook and saw unfamiliar writing on the last page. It looked closer and recognized it as Sasuke-kun's writing at the top say, 'Parade'. I put my necklace on as well and admired it. Then I fell back onto my bed and lay on my side, feeling a faint warmth still radiate off of his side. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_**Kiba's POV**_

I woke up as the sun shone in my eyes mercilessly. I growled lowly at it as I felt its warmth on my stomach and arms intensely. I dumbly realized that there was a blonde in my arms, and that she was the source of warmth that I felt. I looked around to find myself in a foreign house.

Where was I? I found myself in a bed. I was in my boxers only and the blonde, whose face was currently buried in my chest, only had on boy shorts and a sports bra. Omg, what did I do? Holy sugar kibble (**A/N**: lmao, sugar kibble. That's stupid I know), did I get drunk and go home with a girl again? What have I done? Did we actually do it this time?

I slowly lifted the girls chin up and was surprised to see Yamanaka Ino's half-lidded eyes. Then everything hit me like a ton of bricks. The past few days, the mission, me coming over, everything came back to me. I remembered why I was on the bed with her and an explanation for my lack of clothes.

**LIME ALERT!!** Mild lime here. Just skip down to the next marker if you're squeamish.

_We were asleep on the couch for a while until she shifted too much and fell off me and onto the floor. I woke with a start at her loud thud. She rubbed her butt and mumbled incoherently. _

_I helped her to her feet briefly only to pick her up and hold her bridal style. She giggled a little and kissed me. The kiss lasted all the way up her stairs and into her bedroom. I gently set her down on the bed, still kissing her passionately. Suddenly, she flipped me over and she was soon hovering over me. She threw my shirt off with the flick of a wrist and her hands explored my training-carved body. Before I knew what had happened, I felt her pull my mesh off. She started to kiss and suck my neck mercilessly, making me growl from the back of my throat gruffly. She was driving me insane. I finally couldn't take much more before I really snapped so I flipped her over onto her back. I hovered over her with a smirk. _

"_Now you get to see how it's done in the most animalistic way possible," I said, teasingly._

_She giggled, and then smiled seductively. _

"_Bring it on," she purred. _

_I pulled off her shirt quickly as I shivered in delight at her words. She was left in a sports bra, and a mini skirt with boy shorts underneath. I crashed my lips into hers, trying to let her know how hard it was to wait, but I was going to. For her. Only for her. But she was determined to test me. She took a kunai off her nightstand and cut the bindings on my legs, throwing my kunai pouch across the room. Then she started to unbutton my pants as my hormones were beginning to get a good hold of me. A grunt escaped the back of my throat at her daring and charismatic action. "But two could play at that game," I thought as I switched positions with her. I kicked off my pants as I kissed my way down her stomach to her skirt. I pulled off the skirt and she squeaked a little. _

_I whispered in her ear, "You shouldn't push me towards the edge. Because brinkmanship is not really my style. I like taking action." _

_I squeezed her thigh slightly and heard a needy moan. _

"_So let's take action…let's just sleep," I suggested, laying my head down on one of her soft pillows. _

_She smiled faintly and said, "Great minds think alike."_

_After that we both let sleep overcome us._

**END LIME!!**

I smiled down at her cute, but pale face. Her face lit up quickly and her eyes finally fluttered all the way open.

"Hey Kiba-kun", she whispered to me as she kissed me chastely on the lips.

"Good morning, my Ino-chan."

She blushed at the suffix and snuggled further into my chest.

"Hey Kiba-kun, what time is it?" Ino asked me slowly, yet slightly alarmed. I looked over at the chibi dog digital clock and freaked out.

"Snipes! It's almost 7:30! I'm gonna be extremely late to team practice!"

I flew out of bed, accidently flipping her off me and onto the carpeted floor. I scrambled to find my clothes and she got up and rummaged through her drawers to find some new clothes. I snickered as she looked as if she had just rolled out of bed. Hair standing on end, small bags under her eyes, her face somewhat blanched from worry. Yet she still looked amazing to me.

She gave me a death glare and shouted, "What are you laughing at?!"

I stopped my frantic looking and grabbed her by the waist as she hastily tried to brush her hair.

I kissed her on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "You still look beautiful to me, no matter what you're in."

She smiled then wriggled out of my grip to continue to brush her hair.

"But I'm not going to be around just you. I have an appearance to keep up," she said trying to sound professional.

I shook my head and continued to throw my clothes on. We scrambled out the door and when we came to her teams' training grounds. I sloppily kissed her on the cheek and ran of towards where my team would be, not far away.

Akamaru came up behind me suddenly, knocked me up into the air, and I skillfully landed on his back. I smiled down at him sheepishly as he narrowed his eyes. Kurenai-sensei, with her now bigger stomach, was leaning up against a tree. Shino put an albino butterfly on Hinata's nose, which made her smile. She looked over at me smugly as Akamaru slowed down.

"Kiba, you're late! And Akamaru came all the way to my house late at night. Where were you?" Kurenai demanded.

Hinata smirked at me like a sly fox, just like Naruto did. Another trait she had picked up from Naruto that just killed me.

"Ano, I was at my um…you see Kurenai-sensei, I have um…," I stumbled over my words as my sensei, Shino and Akamaru looked at me expectantly.

Just as I was about to spill, Ino ran up to me with her kunai pouch in hand. It looked a lot like mine, with the dog bite marks and multiple stitchings.

"We picked up each others kunai pouches off the floor. I noticed the bacon bits on the sides and the stitches and other stuff. I'll be buying you a new one later today. You need it!"

At this Kurenai put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. Hinata smiled and Shino merely stood there, but he probably had wide eyes and a dropped jaw under those glasses and high collar.

"U-um, thanks Ino," I said, finding my voice.

"Not a problem. See you at lunch, right?" she insisted.

"Uh…yeah, ok."

"Alright, bye guys!" she said, kissing me on the cheek and waving.

"Bye," we answered simultaneously as she poofed away.

Akamaru shook me off his back and started barking at me furiously.

He was saying something along the lines of, "What's up with that? Why did I never know? How could you keep this from me? How DID you keep this from me? That's where you were last night?! Man I almost went hungry, if not for your sister. And I was lonely!"

I backed away from him as he prepared to pounce on me. Kurenai scratched behind his left ear, his weak spot, and he calmed down. She looked down at me on the ground questioningly.

"Yes, Ino and I are dating. Sorry I didn't come get you or tell you Akamaru. Shino. Kurenai-sensei. We just started going out yesterday."

The three of them looked at Hinata, whom was wildly smirking.

"Oh, I knew already. I walked in on them," Hinata confessed, her cheeks tinting just a bit of pink.

Kurenai sighed and let a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Let's start training then. Shino and Lover boy can go first. I'll be assessing you as you spar out loud when we get there," she instructed.

I let out a relieved sigh and ran off after my team.

_**Shikamaru's POV**_

It was weird that Ino had come late today. She's usually ALWAYS on time and berates me for coming a second late. Then I looked down at her kunai pouch. It was stitched up and had multiple bite marks on it.

"Hey Ino, what's with your kunai pouch? I just got you one for your birthday last month," I asked.

She looked down at it with a 'wtf are you talking about' look.

She screamed, "EHHHHH?! Oh, this is Kiba-kun's. We must have just picked up each other's off the floor. Don't start without me!"

I scratched my head and quickly put together the pieces. Ino and Kiba? That was…a compatible match to say the least if you thought about it. They're both loud, whiny, cocky, and flirty. I was happy she'd found someone because I had yet to tell her about Temari's sudden engagement to me.

Chouji knew because he had come over yesterday after he was recovered enough to come over after his tiring mission. Chouji was walking up to me, eating some barbeque chips.

"Sorry I'm late Shikamaru. You forgot your lunch again and your mom called me into the house on the way here. She had rolls on the table!" he exclaimed.

I chuckled and accepted the bento.

"It's alright Chouji," I said, waving it off.

He stopped munching on his chips for a second.

He asked me in a serious tone, "Did you tell Ino yet?"

"No. But I just found out that she's dating Kiba," I confessed.

He just let out a hearty laugh, "I should have known. When we found them in that cave they were both acting strange."

I looked at him confused and was about to ask him why there alone anyways when a 'poof' cut me off. Ino sighed dreamily and plopped down in between Chouji and me.

"Guys, um, I'm going out with Kiba-kun. It's only been since yesterday though. That's why I was late today and had his kunai pouch," Ino confessed.

Chouji and I momentarily smirked at her, but the smirks faded as I cleared my throat.

"Ino, I am engaged to…Sabaku Temari," I finally spilled.

For a second, her face was totally blank and my fear of her hating me was looking to be a possibility. I was waiting for her to explode and braced myself. Then her face broke out into a smile and tears filled her eyes. She bear hugged me, nearly crushing me in her embrace.

**SPOILER!! **Starting now there is a spoiler! If you haven't read manga 328, then skip over this. The end is marked.

"You've done it," she whispered in my ear, "You're doing what sensei wanted. Well you're getting there anyways," she finished, her voice cracking slightly.

I smiled and hugged her back, tears slipping down my face as well.

Chouji yelled, "GROUP HUG!"

Ino and I screamed half playfully, half terrified as Chouji tackled us. We hugged each other as our tears fell.

"Let's go see our sensei. Then we can train a little," I tearfully suggested.

They nodded and we started to walk off to the shinobi memorial stone. I lit one of my own cigarettes and walked with them silently.

**END SPOILER!!**

_**Naruto's POV**_

I leaned against the bridge alone. Sakura-chan usually was always here before me, and Sai was approaching the bridge.

Sai finally arrived and leaned up against the other side and asked, "Hey Dickless, where's Ugly?"

I clenched my fist at his dumb, annoying nicknames.

"I don't know where Sakura-chan is," I said trying to keep my anger in check.

"So did you screw Butterfly yet? Ino told me you guys went to Cali Love the other day," Sai asked.

"N-no! I told you were we waiting until after we're married!" I stuttered as I slightly blushed.

He smiled his fake smile that pissed me off and innocently said, "Oops, I forgot. Well, it's not as if you have a dick to screw her with. So it's ok."

I clenched my fist tighter and grabbed him by the collar.

"Sakura-chan's not here to stop me. Oh, you'll forget all right," I seethed.

I swung my fist full force at his face, but a hand stopped me from a cloud of smoke.

"I see we're getting along nicely."

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late. And Sai's being an ass!" I exclaimed.

He scratched the back of his head and said, "I got lost on the road of life. But don't kill your teammate."

I grunted an "Hn" and let go of the pale little bastard. Suddenly, Sakura-chan appeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms. I ran towards her, grabbing her into a bear hug.

"Sakura-chan! Where were you?! Even Kakashi-sensei was here before you. And Sai called you Ugly again," I said, quickly filling her in.

She flashed me a smile and hugged me back.

"Hey Sai-kun, come over here," she said sweetly.

I smirked because I knew he was going to get it.

"I'd rather not Sakura-san," Sai said with his fake smile.

Kakashi-sensei moved out of Sakura's path and into a tree off to the side.

"Oh, ok then," she said.

She turned around to go ahead and walk to the training grounds as Sai let out a sigh.

As his eyes were closed and his head was down, she quickly ran at him and punched him upward screaming, "SHANNARO!"

I cracked up all the way there. Sai soon arrived at the training grounds, rubbing his black and blue chin.

"Sakura…" Kakashi chastised.

She, in turn, sighed, "Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

She healed his chin until it looked normal.

As soon as she was finished, I asked her, "Sakura-chan, you never did tell us why you were late!"

She smiled and replied, "Oh, I got caught up in reading a medical book last night and didn't set my alarm. I'm sorry."

I waved it off, "It's ok Sakura-chan. Just make sure you get some sleep. Alright, let's start!"


	10. Translations II

**A/N**: Here's another translation! Plus I put in where to listen to the songs!! I'm going to put up ALL of them. You have to copy and paste them into your browser though, sorry!!

-This is the song on Sasuke-kun's tape:

"Kaze ga fuite aa itai kienai omoi  
As this wind blows these painful memories won't disappear  
Nani wo motte ikouka atsumete hitotsu  
What were you thinking as you collected all those songs into one

Nido to nai, nido to nai  
There's no second chance, there's no second chance  
Shitteru nante baka mitai  
To throw it away, I'm such a fool  
Mujaki ni natte aa imeji  
The image of becoming innocent

Kitto sorewa owaranai (2x)  
That definitely won't end

Raino mune kogase sen no yume watare  
Burn this heart of love and cross a thousand dreams (1)  
Juo mujin kakete te ni tsukamu sekai  
Run about as you please and seize the world into your hands  
Kumo ga chigirete hi ga mata houchi de  
The clouds scatter and the sun sets again  
Hitori no paredo ga ugokidasu  
The one man parade starts to move

Bouken  
Adventures  
Kichijutsu  
Lucky Days  
Shinpaku  
Heart Rate  
Joushou  
Climbing

Meian  
Light And Darkness  
Souguu  
Encounters  
Seimei  
Life  
Souai  
Mutual Love"

-(1) I wanted this line to say:  
Keep this heart of love  
But I put it the way it is because I don't know all of the Japanese to alter it quite yet

-shannaro means damn! Hell yeah! The English version is 'Cha!' and that's what Sakura's Inner has written on her forehead and always says.

-I have put all the songs that I've put in this story on a playlist:

projectplaylist(dot)com/node/32836720

-note, on 'Yura Yura', the beginning is weird. I used the Naruto Opening version so you'll have to ignore the words after what I put on there. And you can trace to how far it goes.  
-For 'Parade', I didn't put the whole song in there either so you can trace how far it goes and go ahead.

-P.S. I put in the songs that I wrote separately. You know the ones I told you about. I'm adding those and ones to come:)


	11. Learning Each Other

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unfortunately. I also don't own 'Lost Butterfly' by Ruruita or 'Misery Business' by Paramore that are both slightly altered.

**A/N**: So so so so sooooo sorry I've taken such a long hiatus! I've been insanely busy but I know that's no excuse. I started re-reading it yesterday and was so captured by it I had to keep going! I'm also going to put up my other story that I wrote. Forbidden loves and all that, you know. I'm all for it! Well I have 3 chapters lined up to type and school is almost over. 2 projects to do (supposed to be doing one now :D) and then I'll be practically done besides final studying which isn't that much. I hope that you guys are TOO angry with me though! And since then so much manga has come out with the fight and all that I might have to change some things…but anyways, please enjoy this short chapter! Sorry that it's short but I just found that it was written! It's good though! Also, there will be no more translation chapters! The translations will be at the bottom to save some space for words while songs will be in parenthesis. Not to mention this will save you guys from not getting excited over nothing when you get a new chapter alert!

**c h a p t e r . n i n e**

_**Hinata's POV**_

I watched as Kiba and Shino sparred. The albino butterfly that Shino had put on my nose was still with me and now on my hand. I gazed at it affectionately. It reminded me of a song I had written while Naruto was gone. I closed my eyes and successfully tried to remember it. I quietly sang it to myself.

"Butterfly samayo yo chikatetsu ha meikyuu sa  
(Like a wandering butterfly in a labyrinth)  
Habataite mo habataite mo mitsukaranai deguchi  
(Fluttering, fluttering without finding a way out)

Someday moshi kimi ni sonna hi ga otozuretara  
(If that would someday happen to you)  
Omoidashite omoidashite boku ha koko ni iru yo  
(Remember, remember I'm right here)

Shiawase no imi ha tabun kokoro no kazu dake atte  
(There are probably as many meanings for happiness as there are hearts)  
Dakedo sore ja oosugite  
(But if we have too much)  
Miushinau bokura  
(We lose sight of it)

Saa kurikaesu you ha na nichijou ga yukkuri mirai kaete yuku  
(The days that seem to go on repeating themselves are slowly changing the future)  
Aseru hodo karamitsuku yume to iu kumo no ito  
(Those threads of clouds called dreams entwine at a rapid speed)  
Kimi ga hane kogashi tobu no nara taiyou sae todoku darou  
(If you set your wings on fire and set flight, you could even reach the sun)  
Utsukushiku tokereba ii hohoemi misenagara  
(I wish we could melt beautifully together as you show me that smile)

Anyway itsu no hi ka hito ha minna wakareyuku  
(Anyway we all part one day)  
Sore de mo ii sore de mo ii kimi ni boku ha aeta  
(But, but that's ok, I met you)

Faraway hanarete mo shiawase ha inoreru yo  
(Faraway, even if we're apart, I can wish for your happiness)  
Todokanakute mo todokanakute mo kimi no uta wo tsukurou  
(Even if it doesn't reach you, even if it doesn't reach you, I'll make this song for you)

Umareta imi ha kitto  
(Surely it's only when we die)  
Shi ni yuku toki kizukeru  
(That we discover the meaning of being born)  
Dakedo sore ja ososugite  
(But then it's too late)  
Samayou yo bokura  
(So we wander)"

"Hina-chan, your voice is so beautiful. You have to sing for me sometime," a warm voice said.

"Naruto-kun," I squeaked excitedly as he grabbed me in a bear hug.

The butterfly hovered above me but never left.

"Did I scare you again? I'm sorry," he laughed.

He had given me quite a scare yesterday.

_The person who attacked me was down for a moment. Then got up slowly, wiping the blood from their mouth after spitting it out. The clouds moved from in front of the full moon and I saw their face. It was Naruto._

_He laughed a little and weakly said, "Ha. Hina-chan I see you haven't been slacking off in your training while I was gone."_

_I gasped._

"_Sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't know. I'm so sorry. Really, I…"_

_He cut me off with a short, but sweet kiss._

"_It's alright love. I shouldn't have snuck up on you. Where are you going? I was sure you'd be waiting for me at home" he said, resetting his own jaw._

_I blushed slightly and began to heal him._

"_I had just forgotten something at Sakura's house. I left you a note at home," I half-lied, which stung. I never lied to him._

_He smiled broadly, so unaware that it was a lie, as I finished repairing the damage I'd done. He crouched down and I smiled back at him, feeling extremely excited. I hopped on his back and he ran all the way to Sakura's house._

_When we got there I slightly panicked about him coming in. It would not be good if he saw her like she probably was or if Sasuke was still there…_

_Fortunately he said he'd sit outside and wait, making me almost sigh out loud in relief._

_I used the key she kept disguised as a flower and went inside. All the lights were off and I turned one on. _

_She was asleep on the couch, though not peacefully. I could see dry tear marks on her cheeks. I decided to let her sleep so she could escape reality just a bit longer. I was about to leave when I saw something sparkle on her neck. I went up to her to get a closer look. I was a beautiful necklace of an Uchiha fan. I smiled at it, knowing that Sasuke had given it to her._

_I remembered that I had 'come in here for something' so I grabbed a random fashion magazine off her table as I left, turning out the lights._

_I went outside to discover Naruto leaning against the house, asleep. I couldn't help but smile softly at him. I put the magazine in one of my kunai holsters and carried him home, hoping not to wake him. Once inside the house, I took off his shoes, jacket, headband, and holsters before putting him to bed._

_I then changed my own clothes and snuggled in bed next to him._

"_Thank you my Hina-tenshi. You're my guardian angel," he whispered groggily, wrapping his arms around me._

_I smiled contently and fell asleep._

"You know I'm really sorry Hina-hime," he said earnestly.

He kissed me gently and it soon turned into a make-out session.

We were interrupted by Akamaru jumping on Naruto followed by a swarm of butterflies tugging at my hair. We stopped kissing, slightly embarrassed that we were caught by my teammates. Naruto got off of me, though a little cross.

"Akamaru, get out of here!" he complained, trying to push the dog away. But Akamaru licked his face and smiled at him.

I giggled as the colorful array of butteflies began to perch on me. The little albino butterfly sat on my shoulder.

Kiba smirked at Naruto's pouting and Kurenai-sensei smacked Naruto on the head.

"Stop distracting my student! Doesn't Kakashi keep track of you?" she said rolling her eyes.

A puff of smoke appeared behind her and someone said, "Sorry. I was sparring so I couldn't watch him. And Sakura gives no mercy"

Naruto blushed. "Hey ya, Kakashi-sensei! I uh…just came to uh…" Naruto stammered, trying to think of an excuse.

"Be with your girlfriend? That won't get any of you stronger," Kakashi finished.

Naruto hung his head in defeat. "Hai Kakai-sensei," he mumbled, "Bye Hinata"

"Bye" I chirped back.

"Now, Hinata, I will spar you. Here I come," Kurenai said, charging at me.

I put my hand up to block her attack and swiftly grabbed her wrist.

"Your about 5 months in now. I'm surprised Tsunade-sama hasn't decommissioned you yet. But as your friend and a woman, I am not going to allow you to fight," I said.

She dropped her stance and mumbled, "She already did decommission me…"

All three of us surrounded her and stared her down.

"When?" we demanded.

"Last week," she squeaked.

Shino promptly picked her up and put her aside.

"Don't move," he said, speaking the whole teams mind.

_**Naruto's POV**_

I sadly walked back to our training grounds with Kakashi. I was having fun with Hinata before I was attacked by a stupid dog and she was attacked by butterflies.

I sighed heavily as I sat down next to Sakura briefly before Kakashi made me spar with Sai. Once that was over, Sakura healed us.

We all decided we were hungry and I suggested Ichiraku and began to drag them there since Kakashi had mysteriously disappeared as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

When we were close, I saw a girl with long, dark purple hair and a lavender coat sitting down next to where I usually sat. I smiled and ran as fast as I could, leaving the other two behind, to hug my Hinata.

"Hey Hina! I missed you!" I exclaimed as I hugged her tightly.

She giggled, "I missed you too. I already ordered you some ramen. I know you were working hard and that you'd be hungry"

I kissed her quickly then dug into the bowl that was set in front of me. I felt her annoyed glare and slowed down, eating a lot neater.

When Sakura finally arrived she smirked and said, "She's got you whipped"

I just grinned at her then continued to eat.

_**Normal POV**_

Temari arrived at the training grounds that Shikamaru had told her to pick him up at. They were supposed to do some more planning this afternoon.

She found him sitting under a tree, barely watching as his teammates finished sparring. She sat down noiselessly next to him as he finally just fell asleep. She watched them though.

Soon after she'd sat down, Temari saw Ino deliver the final blow to Chouji. He fell down and couldn't get back up. She kneeled down immediately and began to heal him. After about 5 minutes they walked over to where Temari and Shikamaru were sitting.

Ino twitched and immediately got pissed at Shikamaru who was sleeping. A smack echoed throughout the forest when she'd slapped the previously sleeping Shikamaru.

"Hey, what is your problem?" Temari said defensively, putting her hand on her fan.

Ino didn't even register Temari saying anything.

"Shikamaru, you lazy idiot! You were supposed to be watching us to see if I had what you'd taught me right!"

"Ow you troublesome woman, that hurt. And I had been watching," he said, rubbing his bruised face.

"That's no excuse! You're freaking impossible…" Ino ranted on.

"Excuse me," a messenger ninja said, "I'm looking for Nara Shikamaru"

"Oh what a drag. That's me," he mumbled, standing up, "I know that Tsunade wants to see me. I'll be there soon"

He turned to Temari and said, "I have to go see Tsunade. I'll be about 15 minutes so you can head to my apartment. We can get some food after we've done a little, okay?"

Temari nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye. Have fun"

"Yeah right. I'll see you guys later," he said, walking off.

Temari held in a giggle at Ino seething and yelling after him.

She stopped at her temporary home and got all her stuff, moving it to his apartment. She got out her guitar she'd brought and plugged it up to the amp. She had always liked her lazy fiancé and never liked Ino. She had written a song about her recently and finished it just before she was informed she had to come to Konoha. Shikamaru walked in unnoticed and was about to tell her he was there but heard her start playing her guitar.

"I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hour glass that's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth

I waited 8 long months  
She finally set him free  
He asked me, and I couldn't lie  
I said he's the only one for me  
2 days and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Chorus:

Woah, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Woah, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal him all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
Cuz I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cuz God it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Second chances, they don't never matter  
People never change  
Once a whore you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to ravage shame  
I'm sorry hunny, but I'm past that  
Now look this way

We'll there's a million other girls that do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want it, what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Chorus

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Woah, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Chorus"

Temari was breathing kind of hard as she finished her song. She had been really into it.

Shikamaru stepped out of the door frame he'd been standing in the whole time, watching her. He stood in front of her, making her look at him despite her embarrassment.

"So you think I was sad before because Ino wouldn't go to the restaurant with me a while back?" he asked her.

Temari nodded, scowling a little at the memory.

"I was sad because I'd failed a mission. I'd only wanted her to go to dinner with me because that was the only way to avoid talking about it with my dad while torturing him. She's the next best thing to my mom, who was at some kind of book club I think. Besides, he had taken away my cigarettes. He had it coming," he explained with the usual monotone voice.

"Oh…" was all she could mouth, barely a whisper.

He smirked and captured her slightly agap lips. She responded quickly and began to push him towards the couch.

But Shikamaru tripped over the edge of the coffee table and fell (**A/N:** So much for being a ninja). She fell on top of him with a mumble of "itai" from both of them.

When she recovered, she looked down at his pale face and giggled. He slightly pouted for a second before smiling back up at her.

* * *

itai means ouch!

**A/N:** Please review guys! If you guys do, it makes me speed up the typing. I get all excitedd when I get an email saying someone reviewed. And if you have alerted this, please do! Favoriting is also appreciated XD.


	12. In Harmony

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or 'Rewind' by Paramore….

**A/N**: I am so sorry that it took so long! I kept leaving the dang folder at school and then not realizing it until I got home! And I have one more project to do that's due Tuesday and I promise after that I'm totally free (besides my Athletic Training final which is Wednesday and I have to study for THAT)! Really, I promise!

**c h a p t e r . t e n**

_**Normal POV**_

Hinata went home the next morning to train with Neji a little.

Naruto was summoned to the Hokage's office just as he was about to go with her.

Ino had to go to work at the flower shop for a while, so Kiba went off to go see Shino would train with him, remembering to take Akamaru along this time.

TenTen when to go get Neji so they could get some lunch. She then stopped at the flower shop to see if Ino was there.

Sasuke is hurrying towards his cherry blossom's house for one last visit. It is almost time to break away from Orochimaru and gather his team to defeat his brother.

Unluckily for the Uchiha, his love is busying herself at the hospital. She's picked up her long shifts again because she worries about rumors that fly about Konoha. The hospital is a distraction that keeps her mind from wandering.

_**Ino's POV**_

The next morning, I went to the flower shop to work my hours. Although being a shinobi paid the bills, extra shopping money was even more necessary because I now had a boyfriend. I had to impress him all the time now, not to mention a new dress for tonight since he's taking me to dinner tonight. I sighed and rested my face in my hands, staring dreamily off into space.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I perked up a bit and asked, "Kiba-kun?" though I already knew it was him.

"Hai, kirei!" he answered. I could practically hear him smiling.

I squealed girlishly as I turned around to face his cute canine-like features. He was smiling his cute puppy dog, toothy smile.

"I thought you were going to see Shino with Aka…" I started to say.

But I was cut off by a furry monster's huge, wet tongue licking me in the face.

Kiba let go of me and pushed Akamaru's paws off the counter.

"Come on Akamaru, if you're your going to be in here you can't have your paws everywhere!" Kiba half-scolded, "and especially not my girl! I'm sorry babe."

I wiped the dog slobber off my cheek and couldn't help but smile. Akamaru came with the Kiba, like a package deal, and I knew that he was just saying hello to me as well as saying that he liked me.

"It's alright inu-chan. A little over-protective, aren't you?" I giggled.

He blushed and held me close to him.

"N-no. Not really," he stammered.

But I just kept on laughing because the marks on his cheeks matched the color of his face now.

"So what brings you here?" I asked again.

"Oh, just this beautiful girl I wanted to get flowers for. A dozen red roses please!" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I giggled some more as I went to go get them for him. When I came back I winked at him.

"I hope that she loves them!" I said as I handed them to him.

He wrote a note on the tag and smiled. "I have a feeling she will. Thanks miss. Come on Akamaru," he replied, grinning stupidly.

I sighed dreamily and returned to day dreaming since service was so slow.

"Hey Ino!" I heard a voice call from outside.

I looked towards the door to see TenTen dragging along a grumpy looking Neji.

"Hey TenTen! Neji!" I exclaimed, happy to see her. It had been a while since we'd talked.

"We just saw Kiba leave with some flowers. Hot date tonight?" she asked coyly.

I smiled. The gossip princess' were back in action. So much to catch up on…so little time.

_**Hinata's POV**_

Neji and I sparred for a little while then took a short break.

"So how are you and TenTen?" I asked him

He turned a light shade of red but replied, "We're fine. She's very supportive and easy to talk to, just like you said."

I grinned. I had set those two up all by myself.

"That's good Neji. I'm glad everything is working out with you guys," I congratulated him.

"What about you and Naruto?" he asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye. He was always checking on me. It was like he was more of an older brother than a cousin to me now. A little overprotective was an understatement.

"Oh Neji, everything is just perfect! Our 6 month anniversary is this Saturday. I'm really excited! I put together a book of songs that remind me of him and of course, a couple of free ramen coupons. Do you think that's ok?" I gushed.

He smiled and laughed a little. "Hinata, I think that's great. What if he proposes?" he teased.

I blushed a dark red and playfully hit his arm. "N-no Neji! He wouldn't! I mean, not yet. We're only 16!"

Neji smirked and got up. "Well Hinata, I am going to go see your father quickly. I'll see you later. Show me the ring on Sunday!" he called over his shoulder.

I blushed and walked inside to where I lived.

_**Normal POV**_

Glass shattered on the kitchen floor.

"Shoot!" Hinata mumbled.

"What was that?!?" Hiashi boomed from the other side of the house.

She flinched at his harsh tone. She could practically feel the conviction in his footsteps as they grew closer. She silently wished Naruto was here. At the thought of him, her eyes suddenly regained their fire and she felt adrenaline pump through her veins. She could be strong just like him. She knew exactly what her dear Naruto would say to her father's rant. She readied herself, standing up straight with a slight cock to her head and her hand on her hip. He stood at the door frame huffing.

"What happened?!" he exclaimed.

"I dropped a glass. No big deal. I'll get it," Hinata calmly said, but her eyes dared him to say something.

"You're so clumsy. You get it from hanging around with that demon child. You guys slack off together," he sneered accusingly.

Hinata's byakuugan began to activate on its own. (**A/N:** Read manga 102 or watch episode 61)

"What did you say? Surely, you have misspoken. Because you **dare** not insult my future husband!" she spat at him.

Hiashi scoffed, "Why would you marry that scruffy child? Are you not over him yet?"

By the time his sentence was over, her byakuugan was fully activated and she snapped.

"If you say one more thing about him I'm leaving the clan. That will only embarrass you! YOU'LL look like a failure as a father. So go ahead and say! I dare you!" Her pale face was scrunched up angrily and her fists were clenched tightly into fists.

He merely snorted, "Clean that up," as he walked away.

Although Hinata knew she had won this battle but she still fell to her knees and cried. What he said about Naruto still hurt. The byakuugan slowly faded away as she let out her pain. She cleaned up the glass through her tears with a broom and dust pan. By the time she had cleaned up the glass, she had stopped crying.

She ran to their room full of instruments and grabbed her favorite baby blue guitar with an eagle on it and plugged it up to her amp that she kept in her room. Instead of telling Naruto about it, which would make it worse, she would sing it out. And let her father know she felt loudly. She had written the song and played all the instruments for it separately. She put that into the CD player for the other instruments except for the guitar.

She stood on top of her bed and turned the sound up to a reasonably loud sound and put on her headset for the microphone. He would hear her all right since she was right by the training grounds where she heard Neji showing him some moves. She put her hair into a ponytail then started the CD with the remote then quickly threw it on her dresser and began to play and sing.

"Don't come looking' for me

Cuz I'll be right here with the words you said

Looking for the words to say

You know what you did, you know

And how can anybody forget the promise that you made

Cuz this is how the promise breaks

I always knew you'd fall through and now you're proof

Chorus

And rewind to the first time that I felt it coming

I knew it would not last

And rewind to the first time that I felt it coming

Make it quick, make it painless

And don't tell me lies just say goodbye"

Hiashi and Neji had stopped working on technique to hear Hinata. Hiashi turned a slight pink from embarrassment; mostly everyone in the estate could probably hear it and know that it was her. Neji couldn't hide the smirk that was creeping to his face. Hiashi began to walk to Hinata's room in a state of shock and Neji followed.

"And now you're running from me

So cool, so scared of what you might've said

But no one's ever looked away

Cuz we know what you did, we know

If I told anybody that we would soon forget your name

And you would never have a place

I always knew you'd fall through and now you're proof

Chorus"

Hiashi finally got to the open doorway of Hinata's room, followed by Neji. She looked at his now angry and flustered face. She smirked and continued singing.

"Please don't say too much, oh

I think we've heard enough from you, oh oh"

Hiashi's face turned red with immense anger as she played an instrumental part. She was really waiting for him to speak. Finally, his anger got the better of him and he opened his mouth to say something to her. She quickly wrapped up the instrumental part with two hard strums. Her smirk grew as she finished the song.

"Chorus

And don't tell me lies just say goodbye"

She finished the last instrumental part and stopped, pulling off her guitar and jumping down off the bed Hiashi glared at her while Neji smiled and gave her a thumbs up. He then left because he was sure that he'd heard some throwing kunai right outside the estate. He had almost forgotten he had agreed to take TenTen out to lunch this afternoon.

"Hinata, your behavior just now was-" he started to yell. But the ribbet of a frog cut him off.

It hopped into the room and into Hinata's outstretched hand.

"As you can see, my love is waiting for me. I have to get going. Bye," she said smugly, waving before she was gone in a puff of smoke.

Hiashi was simply too stunned to move for a moment. Then he straightened up after a while and headed to his room, not to be seen for the rest of the day.

_**Naruto's POV**_

Baa-chan* called me to her office for something.

So I charged right into her office and demanded, "What do you need Baa-chan*?! I just got back the other day. PLEASE let me stay here with my…uh…friends!"

The Godaime smirked at me.

"You mean your girlfriend?" she asked smugly.

"Well Hina-chan too. Please, Baa-chan, let me stay here, PLEASE!" I pleaded, slightly blushing.

She shook her head no.

"Naruto, you are needed for this mission. We're very low on shinobi here for the moment. You ARE going," she said firmly.

Before I could protest Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji came into the open door.

I just pouted and listened to the mission objective, got the information to read and was told to meet the next morning packed for 3 or 4 days. I went home and sent a little frog to go get Hinata so she could help me pack on the way.

When she arrived I hugged her and apologized for having to leave so soon. She gave me a sad smile.

"It's ok. I'll stay here tonight, if that's ok," she quietly said.

I hugged her tighter.

"Hina-chan, you basically live here. No need to ask if you can stay at your house," I replied smiling.

She smiled back happily and asked, "Should I make us some lunch?"

I nodded hungrily and she giggled, heading to the kitchen.

She returned 5 minutes later with her homemade ramen. The smell was mouth watering. Though hers was different from Ichiraku's, it was a good different.

_**Normal POV**_

Kiba had a mission tomorrow so he took Ino out for dinner. She then insisted that they go to her favorite club, Cali Love and he'd agreed after being yelled at for being "insensitive". They'd gotten a couple of drinks, danced to a couple of songs but were sitting down now.

"Now it's time to play a song from my girl, Avril Lavigne. This is from her newest album, The Best Damn Thing," the DJ announced, starting the song.

Ino squealed loudly, "This is my favorite song! Come onnn Kiba!"

"Ohh ohh, oh oh

You're so good to me

Baby, baby

I wanna lock up you up in my closet

When no one's around

I wanna push your hand in my pocket

Because you're allowed"

Ino guided his hand into her pocket and his torture began.

"I wanna drive you into the corner

And kiss you without a sound"

She pushed him into a corner and smiled seductively then kissed him passionately. She whispered the next lines in his ear.

"I wanna stay this way forever

I'll say it loud

Now your in and can't get out"

Then she smiled at him devilishly and he gulped.

"Chorus

You make me so hot"

She fanned her self, looking desperate.

"Make me wanna drop"

She dropped down slowly in front of him, barely skimming him but it drove him crazy and she knew it.

"You're so ridiculous

I can barely stop"

She tapped his chest with her manicured nail and whispered to him, "Stop"

"I can hardly breathe"

She gasped for air in his ear.

"You make me wanna scream"

She let out a short, breathy scream, but not too loud.

"You're so fabulous

You're so good to me

End Chorus

Baby, baby

You're so good to me

Baby, baby

I can make you feel all better

Just take it in

And I can show you all the places

You've never been

And I can make say everything

That you've never said

And I will you do anything

Again and again

Now you're in and can't get out

Chorus

Baby, baby

You're so good to me

Baby, baby

Kiss me gently

Always I know

Hold me, love me

Don't ever go, yeah

Chorus x2

Baby, baby

You're so good to me

Baby, baby

You're so good"

Kiba was in shock. Ino happily dragged him back to the table.

"I love dancing to that song," she chirped.

"Me too," he said huskily.

He kissed her passionately for a moment.

"Never do that again," he said after they parted.

She pouted, "Why?"

"Because that's for my eyes only," he growled, holding her protectively.

She giggled and settled for sitting in his lap.

_**Normal POV**_

Hinata sat down on Naruto's bed, watching him do some last minute packing. He may have had to go over to go away for only the weekend but that was their 6 month anniversary on Saturday.

Dread filled Naruto's mind when his eyes swept over the calendar and he saw the big red circle around the coming Saturday.

The words hit him like a train, "6 MONTH ANNIV. W/ HINATA! DON'T FORGET!"

He almost cursed out loud at forgetting the date. He had gotten her a gift early but didn't keep track of the days.

Sakura lay on her bed, wondering if the rumors she'd heard were true; Orochimaru was really dead and Sasuke killed him. If that was true, there was only one thing, or rather person, which stood in their way of happiness together now.

She knew he had to do this, or so he thought, but she missed him so much.

Naruto finished packing and apologized for having to miss their anniversary. He hugged her tightly then kissed her deeply.

Sakura sat up in bed hoping that a new song would make her feel better.

(**A/N**: I'm going to put the initials of the person singing so you don't get confused. HS=Haruno Sakura; HH=Hyuuga Hinata; US=Uchiha Sasuke; UN=Uzumaki Naruto. And btw they're not singing together, but if it says the two together it's just them singing the same thing at the same time. I know it's not likely, but I think it's pretty. If you listen to the song the alternations make sense)

"HS: I am finding out that maybe I was wrong

That I've fallen down

And I can't do this alone"

Hinata just sat down on Naruto's lap after making out for a while. She wanted to soothe him because he felt really guilty. She knew singing would make him feel ok.

"HH: Stay with me

This is what I need, please

HS&HH: Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you

We could sing our own

But what would it be without you?

Ohh"

Sasuke had been sitting in the open window and heard every word of her song. So he decided to finally let himself be known through song.

"US: I am nothing now and it's been so long

Since I've heard a sound

The sound of my only hope"

Naruto's ears had perked up at her soft voice singing. So he responded by singing back.

"UN: This time I will be listening

US&UN: Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you

We could sing our own

But what would it be without you?

Ohh"

Sakura was taken into Sasuke's missed embrace as he sang to her.

"HS&HH: This heart x6

HH: This heart *echoes 8 times after this rhythmically *

HS: This heart…

It beats…

Beats for only you…

This heart *echoes 7 times*

HH: This heart…

It beats…

Beats for only you…

HS: This heart

It beats

Beats for only you

My heart is yours

HH: This heart

It beats

Beats for only you

UN: My heart, it beats for you

HS&HH: This heart

All: It beats

Beats for only you

My heart is your heart

HH: Please don't go now

Please don't fade away *both x2 in the background*

HS: This heart

It beats

Beats for only you

HH: My heart

My heart is…

HS: Please don't go now

Please don't fade away *in the background*

*At the same time*

HS: Yours

My heart is yours

My heart is…

UN: Please don't go now

Please don't fade away *both x2 in the background*

*At the same time*

HH: Yours

Ohhh

My heart is...

US: Please don't go now

Please don't fade away *both x2 in background*

Naruto and Sasuke had gotten emotional and their eyes had tears in them.

Naruto composed himself and Sasuke got control of his emotions.

Sasuke kissed her, and then gave her a tape with a note.

Naruto kissed Hinata and then left.

* * *

'Baa-chan' is Naruto's nickname for the Godaime, or Tsunade, the fifth Hokage


	13. It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own 'Hero/Heroine' by Boys Like Girls

**A/N**: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in almost a year! Senior year has got me busy! But I'm going to pick up because of some recent story alerts. It really made me feel like I'm a good writer. But as I read my stuff I just about gagged. It's so bad and I can't believe I used to be so illiterate. I think I have a permanent scowl on my face from re-reading what I wrote. But I promise I'm better now! And I have a bit of a different writing style now so I hope that you all still like me!

Also I haven't been keeping up too well with my Naruto manga reading so please forgive me :( Apparently I hadn't been before because I see a major flaw and I should really be more accurate. I'm not going to change it though I'll just be better with it from now on. So most of the story is going to be on spoiler alert and I apologize but I like to be truthful!

Now that I think about it, concerning accuracies, I'm going to start with the end of manga 346. The tweek is that when Suigetsu said he needed to go on an errand, Sasuke went on one and met him at The Great Naruto bridge. I know it's a bit of a stretch but I messed up before. And for the killing of Orochimaru, I'll do it in a short flashback as not to bore you all. It's the best I can do so roll with it people :P

**c h a p t e r . e l e v e n**

**_Normal POV_**

She clutched the tape in her hands and reached over for him but on felt the breeze from his departure. He was gone again of course. She took a deep breath and looked at the tape.

The tape only had one side, and it was labeled "Hero/Heroine". She pulled the note off the other side of the tape and it read, "I wrote this song because you make me feel strong. I'll be strong, get my revenge, and come home to you." She smiled and put the tape in, closing her eyes.

"It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in the clouds  
This is how I do when I think about you

I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold on my heart  
You wanna get inside then you can get in line  
But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel and it's so so real

I've got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why you'd even try

But I won't lie  
You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

[Chorus]  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my hear t my heart on lockdown and then you turn me around  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated, I was so jaded  
[End Chorus]

Mm, caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

[Chorus x3]"

**-time skip-**

Naruto is back from his mission already and it's been a week of recovery for him. Sakura also has the day off but is summoned to Tsunade's office. She gets Naruto from home and they walk to the Godaime's office. Jiraya is there to share some interesting news on their lost comrade.

**_Sakura's POV_**

"Orochimaru is dead. And it seems Uchiha Sasuke was the one who killed him," Tsunade said.

I already knew this was coming but I had to act surprised. "That's…then…" I began to stammer, but Naruto interrupted me.

"Hehehe! I knew that freak wouldn't be able to take Teme down," he exclaimed, excited but unsurprised. "So he's coming back to Konoha now, right? Right?"

I kept my thoughts to myself and held back my tears. Of course he wasn't. That baka, he should have known that he wasn't. Not yet. He still his overall goal to achieve. But poor Naruto wanted to believe that he was on his way home because that was his best friend and that's all he ever wanted. Tsunade-shishou hung her head and didn't say anything.

Jiraiya was the one that spoke up. "Doesn't look like it," he said quietly.

**_Sasuke's POV_**

We were finally at the North base, no thanks to Karin and Suigetsu's bickering. And I was not fond of Karin and did not find her attractive in the least. She was annoying and reminded me of a young pink haired kunoichi. Except she wasn't cute and she constantly tried to seduce me. It was quite ridiculous and I was very cruel to the point of seeming oblivious but I knew her intentions. She was just like the other Sounds sluts I came in contact with and I expected no different I suppose. Still, I wanted to tell her that I was basically engaged to the most beautiful woman in the 5 nations but I couldn't. I have a feeling it wouldn't have made much difference to her.

When we arrived at the entrance, the guards were dead and there weren't anything but prisoners in their 1st stage of the cursed seal. I asked Karin if Juugo was anywhere in that crowd and once she confirmed he wasn't, Suigetsu was ready to kill them all but I told him not to hit any vital points.

"Haha…your such a leaf ninja, man," he said smirking. That struck a cord in me but I didn't let it show of course.

"Let's go," I ordered.

After we were done defeating the prisoners, I told Karin to lead the way. She pointed right and Suigetsu, being impatient, went ahead. I began to follow him but she pulled me in the other direction. "What're you…?" I began to ask her.

"Let's hurry, Sasuke. He's this way," she said, still holding onto my sleeve.

She was trying to ditch him so we could be alone. Didn't she ever learn? I ignored her stupid reasoning and told her to let me go.

After walking for a moment we arrived at Juugo's cell. It was double chained and had 5 locks. She unlocked them all. She was about to go in when I told her to step back and let me go in first.

As soon as I opened the door, he yelled, "Jackpot! Your dead!" and began to charge at me. I got ready to move. He charged past me when I moved at the last second. He was in his 2nd stage of the cursed seal so I followed suit.

Suigetsu began to fight him and I had to stop them after a moment. Juugo's curse mark receded and he looked around before disappearing. I sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long process.

**_Normal POV_**

"What the hell do you mean? Why not? How could he not come back now that Orochimaru is gone?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sasuke is obsessed with getting revenge," Tsunade explained.

"He'll try to find Akatsuki so he can kill his brother," Jiraiya finished.

Sakura looked at Naruto as he got angry. He was shaking and could barely contain himself.

He was so angry. Why couldn't he just come home to his team, his family? Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke needed to get back at his brother. It was over now. "That bastard again…damn him! Shit!" he growled.

**_Sakura's POV_**

I patiently waited for Naruto to understand what was going on. I told him we'd have to capture Sasuke when we killed Itachi since he wouldn't have a target. But I knew that we wouldn't do that, and I don't think I could. Sasuke-kun would be so angry at us, it would be his battle. Naruto could respect that if the time came. The only bad thing was that Team 8 was going.

It was odd that Naruto didn't say anything about Hinata going. He was always concerned for her health but I think he wanted the comfort. It would be a very emotional mission and they did need her. It was good for him to grow up like this.

For me on the other hand, this was going to be an emotional rollercoaster. If we saw Itachi, I'd have to make it look like I was going to kill him but actually not. It shouldn't be too hard for me. I could just look weak and be emotional which was something I was good at…off the field. I had trained myself to devoid all emotion while on the field but I could make an exception for him. Just this once…

* * *

Lovely first part if I do say so myself. Tell me what you think! Hopefully another chapter tonight! My brother is just being a huge nag _


	14. In Motion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly :(

**A/N**: So my dad just gave me a hug saying that it was the last of the semester. Only one more. Wow. One more semester and then I'm in the new world of college. I'm so psyched! You guys don't know how much I've waited for this! So close! Anywho, I'm reading as I go along with the story so it's totally accurate. Follow along if you'd like. I think I'm going to insert some extra stuff though…I think…listening to this song…

**c h a p t e r . t w e l v e**

**_Normal POV_**

Everyone is preparing for the big mission tomorrow. They have only one night to prepare before heading out. There's no game plan yet per say but Kakashi will draw one up by that time.

Naruto and Hinata the day to themselves before its mission face which Naruto isn't really good at. It's very difficult for him to separate his emotions from his mission, unlike Hinata who has grown to be a perfect kunoichi.

Kiba must say goodbye to Ino and doesn't know when he'll return. He can already tell that she isn't going to be happy. He's bringing Akamaru with him to soften her blow.

Sakura must mentally prepare for this mission and think of all the possibilities so she won't be caught off guard. It's not exactly going to be in that order because she'll drive herself crazy with worry but she'll pull through.

**_Hinata's POV_**

Naruto took my hand as we left the Hokage's office. He didn't say a word which for him is very unusual. I'm actually really worried about him but I don't want to bother him. I'll give him some space to take this in before trying to talk to him.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to go home to get my things ready," I said quietly, tugging from his hand.

He pulled me back closer to him quickly, I didn't even realize my face was in his chest until I tried to breath and I got the scent of him, husky and ramen like. "Hinata-chan…," he whined a bit but let me go after a moment. I could wait for him to gather his thoughts. I walked off without another look at him.

Whenever Naruto was sad I always was devastated. My heart always seemed to just shatter because he was such a happy person and it was rare for him to be so unhappy. I gathered my things slowly, not really in a hurry to see him for once. Neji was in the doorway when I looked up from packing.

"Going somewhere?" he asked me suspiciously.

I nodded. "A mission. I don't exactly know when I'll be back," I told him, hugging him tightly. I never left for a mission without hugging Neji if he was home. He was like my brother, my protector and I love him like I loved my family. Hanabi was always with father and though I loved her too, she was such a suck up that sometimes I blew up at her. Especially when she made snide comments about me or Naruto…

Neji sighed and gave me one tight squeeze before letting me go. "Are you leaving today or tomorrow morning?" he asked as I went to finish packing.

"Tonight," I said as a crack of thunder echoed across the sky. I sighed and shook my head. It wasn't a good sign or start for the mission.

I could tell Neji had left and I started to think about the mission as I packed. My mind was running over what Tsunade had told us…I dropped my first aid kit on the floor with a soft thump.

"Sakura-chan…" I whispered to myself. I groaned as I thought of what she must be going through. How could I not even think about this earlier on? I guess I was just really focused on the mission at hand and not her. How foolish of me. I would have to stop there before going to Naruto's house.

I speed packed and rushed out the door in under five minutes, keeping up a fast pace even in the rain.

**_Ino's POV_**

I was leaving the flower shop when I saw walk into his clan's compound. That meant that Kiba didn't ditch me because he slept in this morning. No, it was probably something much worse. And I better have been wrong.

I began to walk home, knowing that he'd be heading there anyways by now. It was pretty late in the afternoon already. "Hey pretty lady," a cocky voice whispered in my ear. I got the chills and shook my head at him.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me? Especially in public!" I said blushing a bit as I turned around to get a good look at him. Akamaru sat and wagged his huge tail, letting it thump loudly on the ground.

He was smirking, of course, that's he ever did. It was insanely adorable but still, it was ever present. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

I looked into his eyes and saw a trace of sadness and my smile immediately dropped. He noticed and quickly kissed me, but I wasn't fooled. "What's wrong?"

Akamaru whimpered and nudged his leg expectantly. Kiba sighed and took my hand. "I'm so sorry. Come to my apartment with me," he said quietly.

I followed him up to his apartment and Akamaru headed to Kiba's room (he never used his own XP) to go lie down and rest before the mission. "I have a mission. It's going to be a long one most likely. I'm not sure when I'll be back"

He looked so…heartbroken. I couldn't be mad at him. I knew better than to ask him what it was about so I just hugged him tightly. "I'll help you pack"

He smiled softly at me and kissed my forehead. "That would be great"

**_Sakura's POV_**

I was curled up in ball in my living room, trying to get a hold of myself. I was sadly hyperventilating. What would everyone think if they saw me now? The doorbell rang just to spite me and I dragged myself off the couch. It was only Hinata thankfully. I opened the door and pulled her in before slamming it. "I look a mess"

She sighed and hugged me, leading me back to the couch. "Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry that I didn't come sooner. I was so worried about Naruto-kun that I forgot…I'm so horrible" I made a quick shadow clone to make us some tea. I didn't want to move from her side with her this unstable.

"Thanks Hina-chan," she breathed out gratefully. "I didn't know how I was going to make it. I have to go out there and pretend for everyone. I won't even be getting a break! Every second of this whole mission I'll have to be someone I'm not."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "Well I'll be there, the only girl with you, so we can slip away sometimes and it'll be fine."

The clone came back with tea then disappeared. "Hinata, I think I'll be okay now. Now that I know I won't really be alone. Go to Naruto. He's as worse off as I am"

At that Hinata bit her lip and hesitantly left. But once she was out the door she began to run. _"Be okay Naruto-kun, be okay"_

**_Naruto's POV_**

I rushed around the house trying to pack. I finally gave up when I picked up the picture of Team 7. It didn't make any sense! He should have come home and we could all help him with his brother! I didn't understand him sometimes. But I knew he needed us. And I would be there to help him out.

I heard someone open the door and run in. "Naruto-kun?"

I wiped away the tear I didn't even know had escaped and looked towards the door. "I'm right here" She saw me and looked relieved but saw me holding the picture.

"Are you okay?" she asked me softly. I put the picture down and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, I just want to get him this time. I don't want him to slip through our fingers again," I confessed.

"He won't, I promise." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me soundly. She helped me pack the rest of my things before swinging by to get her bag.

We met everyone at the gates and it started raining. But that didn't slow me down. "Everyone move out!"

Kakashi told us the plan once we got close to where the information told us to go. We split up so we could cover 5 kilometers in each direction and we would each have 2 hounds with us. But since I was the major target, Yamato and Hinata would be going with me. This was a huge comfort so I didn't have to worry so much about her.

While he assigned partners to everyone else, I pulled her close. "I love you, no matter what happens"

She blushed a bit and kissed my cheek swiftly before attention was turned back to us. From then on we were teammates, not fiancés.

**_Sasuke's POV_**

We were all ready now. Now it was time to hunt him down. We headed out in search of clues, splitting up. I sent Karin to get some more supplies like food and such. Juugo was to gather information from animals and Suigetsu from some leads he knew of. I was out searching myself. Trouble ran into me.

"Come out…whoever you are," I demanded into the forest. The person who came out was a man with an orange mask on and…an Akatsuki cloak. "That outfit…you're…"

"So you're Sasuke-kun, huh? Mmm…you sure do look a lot like Itachi-san!" He walked towards me normally, as if we weren't enemies. I gave him a death glare and he ran back behind the tree he was hiding behind. "Damn you're scary!"

That's when the one with the yellow hair swooped down on a bird and had another one with him. He jumped off the bird as they headed towards me. I activated my sharingan and saw it was going to explode and I summoned a bigger snake to cover me.

"Ah, the sharingan…no doubt this is Itachi's brother. And the reason why he was able to kill Orochimaru was because of his Uchiha Blood, hm. A pathetic loser mistaking the gifts of his heredity for his own power," the blonde one blabbed.

I instantly felt the anger spike in me as he referred to me as that man's brother. Then he insulted my late clan? I would have to beat him until he told me about Itachi, and then kill him. He was annoying.

(**A/N**: I suck at fight scenes soooo, I'm gonna skip out on it…)


End file.
